Fear Factor: Winds of Change
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: AU [10: General Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. spy on the X-Men, and then ask for their help, explaining that the Brotherhood has stolen very dangerous things from the government.] R&R!
1. Gathering Strength

Fear Factor: Winds of Change  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: This is a rewrite of X-Factor's fic of the same title! That is also a good, though very short, read!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Gathering Strength  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
To the public, Professor Charles Francis Xavier was a greatly respected man, one of the leading authorities on genetics and a great philosopher. Still, even for a person of that stature, he had his flaws. Those who blood to be very important in life might hate him for his being a "mutant," someone with an "x-gene" that gives the man or woman an extra power, a mutation, hence the name "mutant."  
  
Xavier was a mutant, possessed of the greatest mind on the planet. This was because of his telepathy, which he used only rarely due to his strict code of ethics. Xavier was an upstanding man, one of the greatest ever.  
  
But there were those he called "friend" who were not loved much.  
  
Erik Magnus Lensherr was one of these people. Also a mutant, and survivor of the Nazi death camp of Auschwitz, Magnus used his mutant power of magnetism to become Magneto, the Master of Magnetism, one of the most powerful mutants in the world. He and Xavier parted ways after a time, and both began gathering their forces to "defend the world."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Xavier finished tinkering and put the last plate segment into the machine. It had taken a long while, and lots of money, but he had at last completed a device that would---theoretically---detect mutants anywhere on the planet.  
  
Of course, he highly doubted this early model of the machine, which he had dubbed "Cerebro," had that kind of power at this point. Xavier had given the machine the appearance of an advanced computer with a kind of helmet that would allow him to manipulate it further. His telepathy was vast, but Cerebro would do wonders with it that he alone could not.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he reached over and flicked the "On" switch. As if on cue, the alarms went off, and Xavier found himself wondering if he had crossed a wire or two. Then, checking his readings, he discovered that there was no error: He had just detected a mutant---and in faraway Germany, at that!  
  
Sighing heavily in relief at his success, Xavier noted the mutant's location and prepared for a flight.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The professor found himself at a circus event in the outskirts of Berlin, watching as the Ringmaster finished his work and introduced the star that Xavier had come to see.  
  
Wearing a formfitting orange bodysuit, with the appearance of a fuzzy blue elf and having an imp tail sprouting from above his posterior, the young man named Kurt Wagner leapt into the spotlight and bowed before disappearing abruptly, leaving nothing but a small cloud and an odor of brimstone.  
  
In his seat, Xavier raised an eyebrow. He was unable to detect what kind of powers Wagner possessed using Cerebro, and inwardly admitted he was impressed. The audience spotted Kurt atop a high pole, balanced splendidly. Throughout the rest of his performance, the mutant pulled spectacular stunts that made everyone gasp.  
  
When his event was over with for the night, Kurt teleported to his dresser and removed his pathetic outfit. If he had the money, he would have long ago bought clothes that actually looked good. The only thing about the orange bodysuit was that it didn't get in his way. If not for that alone, he would have burned the thing ages back.  
  
Getting in the shower was not a common thing for him, as his traveling circus family did not make loads of money; they only made enough to survive. Scowling, Kurt wrapped a towel around his waist, ready for a sponge bath, and opened the door to find a smiling bald man waiting for him.  
  
Kurt blinked. The stranger was dressed in a nice suit, but didn't appear to have the slimy personality that most criminals did. Still, that didn't mean he was a hero in Kurt's book.  
  
"Hello," Kurt said neutrally in German.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't speak much German," the man said. "Do you mind if I come in, or should we talk on the way?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, becoming confused.  
  
"Oh, my manners, forgive me. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I run an academy of sorts for people like you and I."  
  
"You and I?" Kurt repeated. "I'm afraid I do not follow you, Herr Xavier."  
  
Xavier smiled good-naturedly. "That's quite all right. I was referring to people will superhuman abilities, such as your teleportation and my telepathy."  
  
Kurt's eyes narrowed. "You make it sounds as though I am a freak, Professor."  
  
"Goodness, no. I mean no such thing. You see, people are evolving--- mutating, if you will---into what I call mutants. You and I are both mutants, and more are certain to emerge around the world. Obviously, as you yourself have shown, some will not accept these 'freaks' and will try to do them harm. That is why I want you to come and train at my institute. There, you and others can learn how best to control and use your powers for the good of the world."  
  
"You realize that this all sounds extremely ridiculous?"  
  
"Yes, but, like everyone else in the world, I have a dream, and one that can be accepted by everyone who claims to want peace. I believe that humans and mutants can peacefully coexist with one another, no genetic civil wars just to prove some worthless point of dominance simply because mutants either suffer from their powers or are made stronger from them."  
  
Kurt thought about this. "I agree with you. I, too, want to be accepted. All my life, I have been with the carnival, and simply because I look like a demon. No one looks past the surface, and I have never been openly accepted because of that. If what you say about your dream is true, then I for one can fight for it."  
  
Xavier smiled. "Thank you, Kurt. If you can manage, we can leave right away. My Xavier Institute has rather nice facilities, and I have already come up with possible designs for costumes for my people."  
  
"Thank you, Herr Xavier," Kurt said gratefully.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Deep in the Savage Land, Magneto was wrapping up his remodeling and refurnishing of the massive stone citadel that resided in the heart of the tropical land. The place dated back to who-knew-when, and he had no wish to use it as it was. The structure would serve as an excellent base once it had some mutants in it.  
  
'A problem easily remedied,' he smiled, holding up a sheet of paper with a report on it. According to the words, several youngsters had robbed a mall store and one had gotten caught after shooting a cop with some fireworks from her fingers.  
  
Magneto knew such a thing positively screamed "Mutant." But this was a delicate matter, as not all mutants would see his truth and join the Brotherhood. This Jubilation Lee needed to be spoken with, so that he may persuade her of the evils of humanity and the right that all mutants had: The right to rule over their oppressors.  
  
Smiling, he departed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in California, the police were feeling very satisfied with themselves. They had been chasing after a gang of thieving mall rats for a while now, and had just caught the leader, named Jubilation Lee.  
  
"Hey, I got rights, y'know!" she snapped as the cops shoved her into her cell. She banged loudly on the bars, which hurt her hands. "Gimme my phone call!"  
  
But the officers paid her no attention at all, going about their business as usual. Jubilee scowled and sat on the bench attached to the cell wall, her head in her hands. She hadn't meant to blast that cop with those freaky fireworks while getting away---they had just popped out on their own! She shuddered as she thought of the way her fingers had gone through a burning sensation, the blazing sparkles knocking the policeman off his feet.  
  
"Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?" she asked herself.  
  
"Because there is no one to look out for you, child," an ominous voice said from beyond the bars, causing Jubilee to almost jump out of her skin.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" she gulped. The guy was dressed in a gladiator's helmet and wore a frickin' cape!  
  
"If you agree to join me, to fight for the ideals my group upholds and to fight for all oppressed mutants in the world, then I am your leader."  
  
"I was asking for a name," Jubilee said stiffly.  
  
"I am Magneto."  
  
"Magneto, huh? Any way you can Magneto me outta here?"  
  
"Is that a yes to my question?" the man asked.  
  
"You scratch my back, so on and so forth," Jubilee said. "Now let me out!"  
  
"Very well, child," Magneto said with a smile. He waved a hand lazily and the cell door opened itself, making Jubilee gawk. She regained her wits and stepped out, smirking.  
  
"Does our group have anything to do with prisons?"  
  
"Unless we are freeing captive mutants from them, hardly. Now, I suggest we bid a leave to these fine officers of the law."  
  
Jubilee followed as Magneto led the way out the front doors, noticing that every cop in the station was on the floor, knocked out. She whistled at the sight, amazed deeply. But what exactly had this guy done to them all? And, as importantly, did she even want to know in the first place?  
  
"Time to leave for our headquarters," Magneto said.  
  
Looking up, Jubilee saw a metal sphere drop to the pavement in front of them, and Magneto calmly entered. Shrugging and thinking, 'Why not?' she went in also. Behind her, the sphere's entrance sealed up before the object rose again, returning to Magneto's headquarters.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Hope that was some good!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	2. Descent Into Madness

Fear Factor: Winds of Change  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Descent Into Madness  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
In England, Elisabeth "Betsy" Braddock was in one of London's better malls, shopping with her parents. The two had been pressuring her about her on a number of subjects, the least of which was her academic performance. Betsy had very high grades thanks to her constant studies, but if she didn't make top of the class soon, she wouldn't be in the class at all.  
  
Her "esteemed" father, Lord Braddock, had been pressing his little girl ever since Day One. He had never given her so much as a single break, and, although she was grateful for the hard work's benefits, she yearned to escape this dreary and chore-filled life. Betsy wanted to go on an adventure, to be free from the shackles of common life.  
  
Her parents, however, were strict about education. Betsy was certain the reason she was pressed was because her brother, Brian, had manifested superhuman powers and had become Captain Britain, self-appointed protector of the British Isles. Betsy wanted to escape from the confines of her regular life, like Brian did.  
  
Oddly enough, she did learn how to escape. If there was one thing and one thing only that all rich parents did, it was dropping their children off at martial arts schools. Betsy managed to find an interesting place that taught ninjitsu rather than the usual stuff.  
  
Still, this freedom was hardly enough, so she decided to enjoy every single form of freedom she got, be it from homework or going shopping.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Betsy, try not to look so drab," Mrs. Braddock frowned.  
  
Betsy snorted as she watched the crowd go by from where she stood in the doorway of the small clothing store. It was one of the better ones in the London mall, and Betsy's mother had dragged her daughter inside to look for a dress.  
  
The reason: Betsy's school was having a formal awards party, and the mother wanted her child to be all dressed up and proper-looking for the occasion. Betsy would feel better not going at all. But, as always, the girl got no say in it. Lord Braddock had put his foot down on the matter himself.  
  
Abruptly, Betsy's head began feeling cramped. She swore she was experiencing how a small car felt when it was filled too much. She rubbed her temple with a hand, wincing as the feeling began increasing. Whatever it was, she knew she most definitely did not like it.  
  
"Betsy, dear, what's wrong?" her mother asked as she came over, done with her shopping. She put a hand on Betsy's shoulder and looked the girl in the face. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, Mum," Betsy said. "My head...it just feels like it's packed full. Blimey, it hurts."  
  
"Come along, Betsy, we best get you home and see about this here headache," Mrs. Braddock told her daughter briskly, steering the girl from the store and through the crowded mall.  
  
As they weaved in and out of the mass of people, Betsy's pace began to falter. She started stumbling, her head filling even further, and then, without warning, opening up. She could hear every voice around her entering her mind. It felt like she was the center of thought itself!  
  
But it was far too much for the young British girl to take. Dropping to her knees, futilely clasping her hands over her ears, and startling her mother, who tried to get the girl back on her feet, Betsy began screaming for it to stop.  
  
Of course, everyone who could hear her was puzzled as to why some fool girl would suddenly cause a commotion. Heads turned, people pointed and stared and talked, and all the while Betsy's mother tried vainly to quiet her daughter and pull the girl home. But Betsy, who was far too busy trying to stop hearing voices in her head, went on screaming like the damned, thrashing about.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
In Westchester, New York, Charles Xavier had just sat down to coffee when Cerebro went off. The sirens caused the man to jump in surprise, spilling the hot liquid all over one trouser leg. Scowling and biting back a few choice invectives, he went over to his device.  
  
In the three weeks since he had discovered Kurt, he had advanced Cerebro much farther. It now resembled the average computer design, only with the mentioned advancements. The helmet had been refined, and now Xavier could reach mutants virtually anywhere on the planet.  
  
"What now?" he asked himself. "Or rather, who now?"  
  
Checking the machine, he learned that a second mutant had been detected. A young woman, only fifteen, had just now had her mutant powers manifest in a London shopping mall. Noting the address, Xavier went to fetch his coat.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Professor?" Kurt asked. He dropped down from the ceiling, where had had been clinging for practice in using his wall-crawling abilities. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Cerebro has detected another mutant," he said. "I'm off to England to try and get her to come here. I don't want to risk losing her."  
  
"Losing her?" Kurt asked, confused.  
  
"Sorry. I mean to say that there are most likely individuals who are willing to manipulate others just to have their way of things. If such people get to Betsy, it would be a great loss for the good guys. I must book a flight to England as soon as I can."  
  
Kurt nodded, understanding the man better now. It had been three weeks since he had arrived in America, and he was still getting used to the way things happened around here. However, he greatly enjoyed the experience, as it was totally new for him, and he was never exactly one to shy from challenges.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Braddocks lived in the outskirts of London, preferring the countryside to the city. Lord Braddock and his ancestors had managed to keep hold of their plot of land, and large manor, ever since coming to high status. Xavier, who himself owned the "X-Mansion" eyed the Braddocks' home in something like awe. It was as big as his place, if not bigger.  
  
Xavier knocked on the door. He had been planning something of a speech to tell the parents, and a separate one for the girl. He had not taken the risk of harming her by reaching out telepathically, since he got the feeling that she was already under extreme stress from the activation of her powers.  
  
The door opened, and a member of the Braddocks' staff allowed him in. The servant escorted him to the sitting room, where Lord Braddock and his wife were talking. The man had graying hair that reached just past his shoulder line, and was tall and rather regal-looking. Mrs. Braddock was shorter, a little plumper but otherwise very attractive, and had curly brown hair.  
  
"A Professor Charles Xavier, sir," the servant said before shuffling off to somewhere else in the manor.  
  
"I don't believe we've met, Professor Xavier," Lord Braddock said as he shook Xavier's hand. "Take a seat, please."  
  
"Thank you," Xavier smiled as he seated himself on the couch.  
  
"Now, Professor, what exactly is it that I can do for you?" Lord Braddock asked. "I can't say I'm familiar with your teachings."  
  
"Oh, I don't teach, I'm afraid. At least, nothing orthodox. I was hoping, actually, to enroll your daughter Elisabeth in my school."  
  
Lord Braddock raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what kind of a 'school' is this? One that can handle people like Elisabeth?"  
  
"I'm certain it can," Xavier nodded. "I already have one student there."  
  
Lord Braddock and his wife exchanged a glance.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure that my daughter can go to your school, Professor Xavier."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because she has recently suffered a very tragic mental breakdown. She believes she is hearing voices in her head. The poor girl keeps my wife and I up late while she screams at night."  
  
"May I see her?"  
  
Both Lord Braddock and the mother stared at Xavier, stunned at the request.  
  
Lord Braddock peered closely at the bald man. "You don't seriously intend to see the girl, do you?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And there's nothing I can do or say to dissuade you?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"Then I suppose Elisabeth will do so herself. You may see her, but don't pretend I did not warn you."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Betsy's room was the last one on the right side of the hallway in the mansion's west wing. Xavier kept his mind to himself as he walked there, not checking for servants or trying to contact the girl before he met her. He felt doing so might frighten her.  
  
When he reached the door, he pressed an ear against it. From the other side came a sobbing noise, which was most likely Betsy. Xavier guessed that, even this far from the city, she could hear whispers rather than normal-level voices or even shouting. Straightening his appearance, he knocked on the door.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
For over two days now, Betsy had been hearing voices of every kind flow through her mind. She wanted them to stop, but was so overwhelmed that she had virtually no will to back her wishes. The voices kept droning on, and she heard even whispers, despite people trying to keep quiet in every sense of the word when around her. After some time, the voices had begun to quiet to little more than whispers, but Betsy still felt like she was going mad.  
  
'Maybe I'm already mad,' she thought dismally. 'People go into denial all the time, and I'm no different. Just because I started out all upper-class doesn't mean I can't die like a lunatic, screaming in the dark. I never thought I'd die like this, all slow and painful, and entirely in the head. Why can't I just make them stop?!'  
  
Abruptly, there was a knocking at her door. Betsy stopped her thoughts cold, wondering what was happening now. Only her parents ever came up to see her since her "accident," and both of them knocked in different fashions, and always asked to come in before doing so. The possibility of her parents letting anyone see their "mad daughter" was slim to nil, so she decided it was the only real possibility, since there was little mistaking her parents' knocks.  
  
"Come in," she managed to squeak out.  
  
The door opened, and Betsy was quite surprised to see a bald man in a business suit standing there. He entered, shutting the door behind him, and sat in the chair at her desk. Betsy stared in wonderment at him from where she was, curled up on the bed.  
  
"Hello, Elisabeth," the man smiled. "I'm Professor Xavier. I've come to, hopefully, held you with your abilities."  
  
Betsy blinked. "Abilities?"  
  
Xavier nodded. "Like myself, you are a mutant. Mutants gain special mutations through what I refer to as the 'x-gene.' This leap in evolution gives them either special powers or different appearances, and depends entirely upon the gene itself. Like myself, you are a telepath, able to read and manipulate the minds of others. With training, you can learn to control your powers. If you think that your telepathy is powerful, it is nothing compared to my own."  
  
"You mean that you're more powerful than me?"  
  
"Indeed. I am possessed of the greatest telepathic mind on this world. It was very difficult for me to control my abilities at first, but in time, I learned how to do so. With my guidance, you can as well."  
  
Betsy curled tightly into a ball, not looking at him.  
  
"You know, my parents think I'm mad. They say I hear voices in my head because I'm going insane. I don't know if they're right or not. I've heard stories of psychics, gypsies, fortune-tellers and all those like people, but they were just stories. I never imagined I'd become one of them. I never wanted to read other people's minds, and I kind of want this 'ability' to dry up and blow away. But now that I have it, probably for life, I think I do need help. Can you give it to me?"  
  
Xavier smiled. "I will."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"So, Professor, did you enjoy seeing her?" Lord Braddock asked.  
  
"Actually, yes," Xavier smiled, surprising both mother and father. "She struck me as a very nice person, and rather intelligent once we began discussing literature and plays."  
  
"You're joking, Professor, surely," Mrs. Braddock said, glancing from one man to the other. "Betsy can't even form coherent sentences anymore!"  
  
"That's right, sadly enough," Lord Braddock agreed. "Elisabeth up there has lost the fragile mind she used to have, and her mother and I have decided to do something about it."  
  
Xavier abruptly looked at them. Something about that didn't sound right...  
  
"You see, Professor, we are sending Elisabeth to the best asylum in England," the husband went on. "I have some colleagues there, and they should be able to put her back together, piece by piece if they must."  
  
"Lord Braddock, I assure you that such action is completely unnecessary," Xavier said. "Your daughter is not going mad. She is merely experiencing an evolutionary leap."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Braddock asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
  
"Elisabeth is a mutant. Her power is telepathy, the same as mine. Though nowhere near as strong as me, her power is causing her to slowly go mad for real. If you do send her to that asylum, the endless ravings of the lunatics within will definitely destroy her fragile mind."  
  
The man and his wife glanced at each other before Braddock responded.  
  
"You're certain of this? I have heard rumors of mutants, but assumed they were like your stories of alligators in the city sewers: Myths. If she really is, though...what is it you want with my daughter, Professor?"  
  
"I want to teach her and others control and responsibility. In time, they will gain control, but the responsibility is up to them. Like any parent, I can guide them as best I can before they begin to walk on their own. You understand, of course?"  
  
Braddock nodded. "I know what you are talking about. Parenting has its risks, and you are referring to teaching men and women with exceptional powers." He sighed. "I just hope you aren't making a mistake."  
  
"But, you can't!" Mrs. Braddock cried. "Betsy's our daughter, and with all she's going through, you just up and decide to send her away with some stranger? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"No," Lord Braddock replied firmly. "I have not. But, if the Professor here is correct, I most certainly would not have my daughter suffer such a fate. You're her mother, I'm sure you can understand with a little imagination."  
  
The woman fell silent, and Xavier sensed she had come to the same conclusion as her husband: Betsy needed help, and Xavier was the only one offering the right kind.  
  
"Just try to keep her from killing herself, Professor," Braddock asked.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe you had that kind of talk with my parents," Betsy said, shaking her head as the two telepaths arrived at the airport. The trip from England had gone smoothly, with no rogue mutants attacking. Betsy had been wary of such things, assuming correctly that she and Xavier were not the only gifted people alive.  
  
"Well, one does what one must do," Xavier said. "Your father fully intended for you to become a patient at that dreadful asylum."  
  
"Let's just hope that never happens."  
  
"As long as you stay with us, it won't," Xavier assured her.  
  
The trip to the mansion was rather normal, but meeting Kurt there was not. When the two had entered, so did he, and with a bamf that left the air smelling of brimstone. Looking at Betsy, he caught himself staring, and she giggled.  
  
Kurt, though, continued to observe her. He was drawn in by her lavender hair, smooth Japanese looks, lithe figure, and wonderful personality. The two were soon engaged in conversation, and Xavier resigned himself to his study while they talked of many subjects.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Hope that was pretty good!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	3. Into The Void

Fear Factor: Winds of Change  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
TO X-Factor: Glad you are enjoying this. However, you soon may not, because I don't plan on pairing Kurt and Betsy the whole fic. Sorry.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Into The Void  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Friday, the last day of the school week, was, without a single doubt in her mind, Jean Grey's favorite day. Plagued as her fellows were by homework and the "evil" teachers of her high school. Being fifteen wasn't easy, not in the least. Jean had to deal with more than the usual girl problems: Her parents, being parents, were strict in making sure their only daughter kept high grades and stayed out of trouble. Jean hardly ever got into any trouble, though that never stopped them from imposing their will upon her.  
  
Despite all these troubles, Jean managed to find joy in life. Her best friend, Jenny Rossi, kept Jean in a fairly pleasant mood most of the time through shopping, jokes, and by generally being there for her. Other than Jenny, there was Kim Banica, who helped Jean when the homework load got too much. The three girls stuck together and toughed even the toughest things out.  
  
Well, almost the toughest things...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Jean and Jenny walked down the sidewalk, en route to Jenny's house, which was now only a couple of streets away. The day couldn't be better, with a clear sky and a temperature that was just warm enough to wear light clothing in.  
  
"God, can you believe Mr. Bonds gave us that English test again?" Jenny asked, incredulous. "I swear, he can be a real jerk."  
  
Jean shrugged. "I just hope I didn't get lower than perfect. My parents won't accept anything other than that."  
  
Jenny shook her head. "Jean, honestly, you need to get those uptight lunatic parents of yours and either ditch them or set them right. You can't let them run your life, girl."  
  
Jean made a sour expression. "As if they'll let me do that."  
  
"And why not? Don't they value your input?"  
  
"The only input they ever value from me are good grades. My parents are flipping science freaks, remember? My dad, the celebrated doctor, and my mom, the physicist. I don't think they'll ever give me a break."  
  
"Too bad, because you so need a guy friend."  
  
Jean looked right at Jenny. "What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Jean gave a half-hearted laugh. "Jenny, I'm fifteen, remember? If my parents, being who they are, catch me with a boy my age, I'm dead."  
  
Jenny shook her head. "I don't believe that. You're their little girl; what's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"Oh, maybe getting myself grounded for life?"  
  
Before Jenny could respond to that, a car horn blared behind them. Whirling, the two saw an old, beaten-up lemon heading right for them. The driver was either drunk or stupid, or maybe even a bad person, but he wasn't stopping for them. In fact, he seemed to be accelerating.  
  
"Jump!" Jenny yelled, shoving Jean aside and onto the grass. The redhead hit the ground with a grunt, and turned, hoping her friend would make it.  
  
But before Jenny could save herself, the vehicle hit, and she was sent flying like a rag doll. Jean watched in abject horror as her best friend dropped back onto the ground, flopping like a discarded chew toy. Faintly, Jean could hear the car speeding away as though nothing were wrong.  
  
For a long moment, she couldn't move. She just sat there on the grass, pushed up with her hands, and stared at Jenny's inert body. The girl wasn't moving, and Jean was starting to feel the numbing pain of loss grip her.  
  
'Dark, so dark, pain, hurting, me, sky, Jean, help...'  
  
Jean blinked. Were those her thoughts? She was sure they weren't, but she heard them in her head as though they were. Could they be? Did anything make sense anymore?  
  
'Help, get away, Jean, help, stop, go, save me...save me...SAVE ME!'  
  
The last one punched its way into her mind, and Jean cried out, clutching her head and curling up on the grass. Her skull felt like it was going to rip itself apart, and she couldn't stop it. But there were more thoughts than just Jenny's coming in now, and Jean struggled against the tidal wave, trying to block out all the other peoples' ideas and whatnot.  
  
But it was an uphill battle for her. She kept struggling, and screaming, and crying, even when the medics arrived later. Jean was still clawing at the darkness that was consuming her even while her parents helped her home.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In Westchester, New York, Charles Xavier watched as Kurt Wagner and Betsy Braddock as the two played a game of chess. Kurt was teaching her how to play, as he had learned the game years before and she had never really bothered with it. While Betsy did know a few things, her skills in the endeavor were nothing compared to Kurt's.  
  
Xavier grinned to himself and went back to reading his book by the fireplace. He found that spot particularly comfortable, especially when he wasn't going anywhere because new mutants popping up and---  
  
Cerebro's alarms went off without a warning, and Xavier practically leapt from his seat. Rolling his eyes and wishing for better luck in the future, he strode out from the study and into Cerebro's chamber. Following, Kurt and Betsy looked around in awe. Though the pair had been staying at the mansion for almost a couple of weeks (Kurt actually had been around longer), neither had actually been into the Cerebro chamber. They knew about the device, but had never seen it.  
  
"Another mutant, Professor?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Apparently, unless the machine has malfunctioned. It's still an early model."  
  
"Who is it, Professor?" Betsy asked. "They aren't far away, are they? I'd hate for the chap to be gone so far from home when they come here."  
  
Xavier didn't respond to that, though he felt he should. Eventually, he would have to tell the X-Men that not all mutants would sign up for his dream.  
  
"So are we going, Professor?" Kurt asked, sounding rather eager.  
  
"Yes, are we?" Betsy joined in. "Can't wait to meet this one. Things are all so different when you're a mutant; you keep wanting to meet everyone and be friends with them."  
  
"I know!" Kurt agreed. "It's like some sort of private club that's really cool or something."  
  
"Get your things, children," Xavier told them. "We leave shortly."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So this is what American suburbs are like!" Betsy said, happily glancing around as the trio rode to their destination. She seemed totally fascinated by the change of scenery, as did Kurt, though he had moved around throughout Germany while touring with the Munich Circus before Xavier had recruited him in Berlin.  
  
"Rather pleasant, aren't they?" Xavier agreed. "Personally, though, I like the solitude of the mansion."  
  
"How much longer until we reach the new kid, Professor?" Kurt asked.  
  
"We're here, actually," he said as he parked the van next to the curb. They got out, examining the two-story yellow Victorian in front of them. "I think you had best let me handle the talking; the parents may not be taking this whole situation lightly."  
  
The students nodded, and they approached the front door. Xavier knocked, and after a moment the door opened to reveal a rather disheveled woman in her late thirties to early forties.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"I hope so," Xavier replied. "I came here to see your daughter, Jean."  
  
The woman blinked. "I'm not sure that's possible, Mister...?"  
  
"Professor Xavier."  
  
"Well, as I was saying, Jean's not in the best state of mind anymore. If you haven't already heard, a friend of hers was killed in a hit-and-run incident, and she hasn't been fine since that."  
  
"This death, it happened not long ago?"  
  
The woman nodded. "Just a few hours, actually."  
  
"Listen, I know you probably won't believe this, but I actually run an institute for troubled individuals---especially if they have gifts."  
  
The woman blinked, and was about to say something when a man, most likely her husband, appeared in the doorway beside her. He wore glasses with a thin, rectangular design, and his hair was a lead gray, with bushy eyebrows, mustache and beard.  
  
"Anything wrong, dear?" the man asked his wife, though he was looking at Xavier.  
  
"This man here says he's a professor who runs an institute for troubled and gifted people, and I keep getting the unsettling feeling that he wants Jean there."  
  
"In all honesty, I do, madam," Xavier said.  
  
The man, however, was not amused. "Professor, I hardly see why we should let our only child go to some insane asylum with you."  
  
"Oh, it's not an insane asylum, I assure you," Xavier told them. "Please, could we talk about it inside? Standing out here the whole time seems rather foolish."  
  
"Just don't be surprised if things throw themselves at you," the man warned.  
  
Kurt and Betsy looked at each other, but Xavier only smiled graciously and said, "Of course, Mister---"  
  
"Doctor Grey, actually. Doctor John Grey."  
  
The group entered, and everyone sat in the living room, Kurt and Betsy keeping together and glancing around, hoping for a show like Dr. Grey had mentioned. Of course, if Kurt hadn't had his image inducer, the Greys would have gotten a show of their own from his "devilish" appearance.  
  
Leaning forward in the armchair he occupied, Xavier began talking. "Now, Dr. and Mrs. Grey, I already confessed that this would sound unbelievable, but I do indeed run an institute for special people. Your daughter, Jean, is one of these people, but not because she's suffered. I know I sound as if I'm exploiting recent events, but I honestly am not."  
  
"Then what are you trying to do, Professor?" Dr. Grey asked.  
  
"I'm trying to gather together gifted individuals who share a common element. Jean qualifies for my institute because her genetics are such that she is possessed of 'superhuman powers.' Since I can't exactly tell what her abilities are, I was hoping you would at least describe them to me."  
  
Dr. Grey exchanged a glance with his wife before answering. "She kept screaming about things like 'Not her own thoughts,' and the items in her room---and sometimes the house---move around, even fly."  
  
Xavier nodded. "Telepathy and telekinesis. A rare mix."  
  
"Um, Professor?" Mrs. Grey asked. "Could you tell us what's wrong with Jean?"  
  
"Well, nothing is really wrong with her. She's merely confused by her abilities, which have been dormant until now. If I can, I want to teach her how to control and use these abilities for the greater good."  
  
Dr. Grey raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You honestly have any idea how few people buy into that nowadays?"  
  
"Not many, I know, but you'll be interested to know that Betsy here suffered something quite like what Jean's going through. Her parents were thoroughly convinced that she had lost her mind in a complete psychotic breakdown, and were all for shipping her off to an actual madhouse. I managed to talk them out of it, and now she has control of her abilities to a high degree."  
  
"It's true," Betsy nodded. "I honestly thought I'd lost it, and Professor Xavier helped clear matters up for me."  
  
Dr. Grey regarded Betsy coolly. "You three don't have much of an idea of how much like a scam this sounds, do you?"  
  
"Oh, it's no scam," Xavier said. "I assure you."  
  
Mrs. Grey whispered something into her husband's ear, and he nodded. "I think that we can let you see Jean. But, if you get yourselves killed, I won't be held responsible."  
  
Again, Betsy and Kurt exchanged a worried glance. Smiling, Xavier said, "Thank you."  
  
Dr. Grey led them upstairs, but not straight to his daughter's room. He pointed down the rest of the hallway, which was a straight one. "That room at the end is Jean's, and don't say I didn't warn you." He left without another word.  
  
"Well, I suppose we had better get this over with," Xavier said.  
  
As they started forward, Betsy grabbed Xavier's arm, getting his attention.  
  
"Do you think I should speak with her?" Betsy asked. "She's going through the same thing I went through, and I could relate."  
  
Xavier considered this. "I suppose, but you need to be careful. Your abilities don't include telekinesis, so she might have an advantage over you."  
  
"I'll be careful," Betsy promised.  
  
"Yes, be careful," Kurt encouraged.  
  
Betsy smiled at him, and he blushed. She walked toward the bedroom door, careful as she promised. She pressed an ear to the wood, listening to the horrible sounds coming from within: The sobs, the whimpers, the crying and mumbled ramblings---it all sounded exactly like she had.  
  
'Poor girl probably thinks she's lost her mind too,' Betsy thought, keeping her mind shielded in case it was being read. Knocking on the door, she called, "Jean, it's a friend. Could I come in and talk with you?"  
  
Slowly, the noises subsided, and a pained voice said, "I guess."  
  
Glancing back, Betsy saw Kurt and Xavier giving encouraging expressions. Betsy took a deep breath and opened the door, entering quickly and shutting it behind her. Looking around, she blinked in surprise as she watched an entire box of crayons float around the room, twirling around in midair. A few figurines were also floating around, as were some CDs and a small number of other possessions of Jean's.  
  
"Nice room," Betsy commented. "The orange really compliments your hair."  
  
"Is that supposed to be funny?" Jean asked. She was curled in a fetal position on the bed, her arms holding her knees to her chest. Her back was to Betsy.  
  
"No, I meant it," Betsy answered. "Jean, I know this is going to sound incredibly stupid, but I know what you're going through."  
  
Jean gave a bitter laugh. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I thought I was going nuts when my powers activated too. But Professor Xavier helped me. He taught me to keep from hearing others' thoughts if I didn't want to."  
  
"And this guy's supposed to help me, right?" Jean asked, her voice dripping sarcasm.  
  
"That's right, love."  
  
"Please, you couldn't sound more pathetic," Jean sneered.  
  
Betsy frowned. "Jean, I know you've been through a lot lately, but you can't let it consume you---"  
  
"Consume me?" Jean snapped, getting off the bed and striding over to Betsy, grabbing the English girl and pulling her close. At this range, Betsy could fully see Jean's beauty: Vivid crimson hair and emerald eyes, looks worthy of a queen. "My best friend is dead, and she isn't coming back, you stupid limey bitch!"  
  
'That's it, mate,' Betsy thought. 'No more nice girl.' Betsy hit Jean in the gut with an open-handed blow, forcing the stressed teenager to let go and back up a few paces. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, Jean, but you're not giving me a bloody choice here."  
  
Jean's expression was nothing short of fury. Her eyes flashed, and the objects flying around the room became weapons, shooting at Betsy and hitting the English girl in the face, almost in the eyes. Betsy shielded herself with upraised arms, and tried to exit the room.  
  
But the door wouldn't open. At first, Betsy thought it was locked, and then she realized that Jean was holding it closed. Turning a warning look on the redhead, Betsy said calmly, "Let me out."  
  
"I'm not done with you yet, friend," Jean said venomously.  
  
To Betsy's horror, the entire bed began rising from the floor, with Jean in control. It floated there ominously, with Jean's malevolent smile making her look like a madwoman.  
  
'I'm going to die,' Betsy thought despondently. 'I'm actually going to die. Oh my God, I'm going to be killed by some poor girl who doesn't even know what she's doing. I can't believe this is the highpoint of my life: Get recruited to be a hero and die at the hands of someone who's a victim herself. God, what would Mum and Dad think?'  
  
Jean suddenly screamed, grabbing her head and twisting wildly, as if she had been attacked. Betsy stared, wondering what in heaven was going on---  
  
'Betsy, get out of there!' Xavier ordered telepathically. 'Jean's consumed by grief, and she's not in the right frame of mind. She is extremely dangerous.'  
  
Heeding the advice, Betsy threw open the door and raced out, taking refuge behind Kurt and the Professor.  
  
"Are you all right?" Xavier asked while he watched the door, which was halfway open, having rebounded off the wall from Betsy's hasty exit.  
  
"I think so," Betsy replied. "God, she's bloody mad!"  
  
"No, she's just very upset," Xavier said. "You have to see things from her point of view."  
  
Suddenly, with an almighty crunch, the doorway was practically destroyed as Jean's bed came through, courtesy of the girl herself.  
  
"Kurt!" Xavier yelled, and the trio teleported before the bed hit the wall behind where they were standing and stopped.  
  
In her room, Jean had dropped to her knees and begun crying again. Her best friend had died, and now these horrible people were tormenting her. She just wanted to be left alone and to have Jenny back. Why couldn't she? Why couldn't she be happy again?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Get your fill, Professor?" Dr. Grey asked dryly.  
  
"I'm afraid Jean is far too emotional for me to try and help at this time, Dr. Grey," Xavier answered. "Still, I hope she won't do anything rash."  
  
"Hope is all we humans ever have," Dr. Grey said as he showed them out the door. "Take care."  
  
The drive back to the institute was mostly silent, except when Betsy cursed loudly without warning. Kurt afforded her a full look of confused surprise, but Xavier could only spare her a glance while he drove.  
  
"I forgot to try and use my own powers on her!" Betsy said. "I might have been able to subdue her."  
  
"I'm not so sure," Xavier said grimly. "I sensed that Jean has a significant amount more telepathic ability than you do. She might have damaged you, perhaps worse."  
  
Betsy blinked. "Really? I'd no idea. I suppose I thought I was invincible, like in all those stories."  
  
"I get that way too," Kurt said. "But I don't keep it. I never let in get in my head when I was performing, because I could get myself killed."  
  
Betsy looked miserable. "I might have been killed. I think I owe you my thanks, Professor."  
  
"None needed, Betsy. Just keep a level head next time, all right?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Because her bed was lodged in the hallway, Jean had been forced to use a sleeping bag to catch some winks that night. She rolled from one side to the next, unable to drift off. Every time she closed her eyes, images of Jenny came up, the girl's dead and bloodied body lying on the grass, not moving---  
  
"No!" Jean screamed, waking up from the nightmare. Heart pounding, she looked around and realized where she was. Calming herself, she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead, about to go back to sleep when a voice spoke.  
  
"Hello, Miss Grey."  
  
The words emitted from the shadows, sounding as though they came from all directions. Jean glanced around, looking for the person, terrified. Someone had broken into her room, and was watching her. What was worse was that she couldn't sense them. Only her parents registered in her mind, but this terrifying newcomer was nowhere in her thoughts.  
  
"Who are you?" she rasped out, throat dry with fear.  
  
"A friend, one much better than Charles Xavier and his flunkies."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Other than for you not to endanger your parents by alerting them to my presence, I want you to listen to my offer."  
  
Jean kept searching for the man, but found nothing other than the dark shadows in which he hid.  
  
"My name is Magneto, Jean, and I am putting together a group of individuals like yourself, men and women with extraordinary and wonderful gifts. I have already brought one mutant into my organization, and I would be delighted if you would join as well."  
  
Jean blinked. "What's a mutant?" 'And who do you think you are? "Magneto"? What kind of name is that?'  
  
"A person like were are, only the next step of human evolution, Homo superior. A genetic advancement that alters us and makes us better than those around us. Wouldn't you agree, Jean?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"I know about your friend's demise and what caused it---at least, I know as much as anyone else. Some foolish human killed her, didn't he? If things were different, perhaps Jenny would be alive. If she was a mutant like you are, she could have saved herself, and that filth wouldn't be getting away with cold-blooded murder, now would he?"  
  
Whoever this guy was, Jean was certain he was telling the truth. The man who had killed Jenny deserved to pay. He had taken away someone who should never be taken away from so much as a picnic. That animal was getting away with murder, and no one was doing anything about it!  
  
Jean's temper flared. If she was a mutant, then she was glad. If humanity included the killer who had destroyed her life, then she wanted nothing to do with it. Sure, her parents and friends were exceptions to that rule, but the rest of the world could burn for all Jean cared anymore.  
  
'And now that I can use these gifts, I have to,' she thought. 'Magneto's right; the world would be a far better place if mutants ruled things, and no one else's Jenny would have to die.'  
  
"So, Miss Grey, what is your choice: Will you help me in righting the world?"  
  
With grim features, Jean stood. "Yes."  
  
Magneto stepped out from the shadow in front of her and just to her right. From what she could see, he was ecstatic. He began speaking in a tone that suggested such as he praised her.  
  
"Thank you, child. You will not regret this. Consider this new life a rebirth of sorts. You became part of a new person when your powers awoke, and now you are becoming that new person entirely by joining my side. I find myself reminded of the mythical phoenix, which rose from the ashes anew. You, Jean Grey, will be leaving your old life behind you, in the ashes, and will arise a new and more powerful being.  
  
"You, Jean Grey, shall be the Phoenix, the leader of my Brotherhood of Mutants!"  
  
In her heart, Jean could not feel prouder of herself, and did not doubt she made the right choice.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Things are getting interesting!  
  
Next: The heavy hitters come home!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	4. Muscle

Fear Factor: Winds of Change  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Muscle  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
On one of many Russian collectives, a young man toiled away. His family was not very wealthy, and needed every penny they had...though in Russia, there were rubles instead of pennies. This family was small, only the ailing mother, the aging father, the young man, the little sister, and the brother who had left. The young man had worked hard with his father to keep their farm running, producing as much as the earth would give them. If they lost what they had, they lost everything.  
  
If they did lose everything, there were only a handful of choices: One, enlist in the military and hope for money; two, become roaming work- seekers; three, join the Russian mob. The young man hoped not to chose the last choice, but the Russian mob, also known as the Red Mafia, was the only place where he would ever gain enough money and power to keep his family alive and safe.  
  
Still, while the collective produced enough to get by on, the young man didn't place his thoughts on Russian organized crime. He had more important things to worry about.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Russia, the Motherland, was not as hospitable as people would wish it to be. It had one of the darker histories any country on the planet had, a history ranging from the serfs all the way through the communists and onward. Power came and went, and left ruin in its wake. In an attempt to keep the country from collapsing, the Russian government had created combines, large farms where entire families toiled away to stay alive.  
  
The attempt, though it was noble, wasn't entirely effective. Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin learned that the hard way, the day he discovered he was a mutant.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Grunting, Piotr hefted the hoe and swung it down, hard, striking up a handful of dirt before he raised it to repeat the action. Farming was hard, demanding work, and he needed to keep working until his family was either free of this life, or until they passed on.  
  
Piotr stopped for a second after bringing the hoe down again, taking the opportunity to glance at his little sister, Illyana. The blond-haired angel was sitting on a plot of ground, not a care in the world as she played with her American "Barbie doll," which Piotr had been lucky enough to buy for her on her last birthday. It had cost him a fair deal of money, because the peddler had kept it in good shape, but Piotr was glad he had spent the money now.  
  
A loud roar caused the young man to shift his attention from the girl to a farming that was closing in on her. Piotr was studying the situation before he knew it: The machine's driver appeared very uneasy, most likely drunk, and he did not see Illyana. The farming machine would crush the tiny human if he didn't act immediately.  
  
His legs pumping furiously, Piotr shouted, "Illyana, run!" at the girl in Russian. She looked at him, and then noticed the massive shadow enveloping her. She turned herself around just fast enough to see the farming machine and scream.  
  
"NO!" Piotr cried, rushing the tractor, wanting to stop it in its tracks. He thrust his arms out at it, arms that were astonishingly shiny and metallic for a young man---  
  
With a grinding crunch of steel, the tractor halted, stopped cold by Piotr's sheer strength. Illyana, terrified, held her Barbie to her chest as she hugged Piotr's leg, refusing to leave the safety he provided. The older brother looked down at her, wondering why she was staring at him in such an odd manner.  
  
He was given something else to pay attention to, however, as the tractor's driver jumped down onto the earth, cursing loudly. He rounded on Piotr, and then looked at the young man, taking several steps back in pure terror.  
  
"What are you?!" the man muttered, confusing Piotr.  
  
The young Russian glanced down at his own hands, which were, to his great surprise, now made of sleek, chrome-like steel. He flexed the fingers, and they moved!  
  
'What has happened to me?' he thought, hoping to change back.  
  
And suddenly, he did, the metal skin receding away, seemingly going under his normal, "human" skin.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
In Westchester, Kurt and Betsy were, oddly enough, arm wrestling, with Xavier putting some more adjustments on Cerebro's helmet. He knew it still looked rather silly, and wanted it to appear futuristic yet practical.  
  
"Kurt, that's cheating!" Betsy said. "You're using your bloody tail!"  
  
"Ah, but it doesn't have much strength, fräulein," Kurt grinned. "You shouldn't have much trouble dealing with it, since you are so very strong."  
  
Betsy turned bright scarlet and doubled her efforts to win the match. Xavier turned his attention to them for only a glance before he went back to working, connecting a few wires and then sliding the access panel back in place on the helmet. He got up and strode over to Cerebro, plugging the cables back into the helmet and placing it on his head before flipping the ON switch.  
  
With a shriek, the sirens began wailing, causing Xavier to jump back in surprise, with Betsy and Kurt only giving a start and looking over. Trying to regain his composure, Xavier checked the apparatus and figured out the machine had only reported the emergence of another mutant, this time in Russia.  
  
"Why does it have to be so far away?" Xavier complained to himself. "I never did like the cold much."  
  
"Really? I like winter," Betsy said.  
  
"Of course you would," Kurt said with a smile. "You're one of those beastly English, who are all sadistic animals."  
  
Betsy shot Kurt the ultimate death glare. Realizing he had made a mistake, he quickly held up his hands and smiled apologetically, inwardly hoping for mercy.  
  
"It was a joke, honest!" he said.  
  
Betsy surprised him with a genuine smile. "I know. Still, you're aren't far off, mate. We English have some unusual tendencies."  
  
"Time to pack again, you two," Xavier informed. "Leaving you alone in the mansion isn't a very good idea, and Russia, though not too pleasant, is better than destroying the only home we have."  
  
"But we would never destroy the Institute, Professor," Kurt said.  
  
"Not intentionally, anyway," Xavier responded. "Now come; Russia awaits us."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"If this is Russia, then I'm glad I don't live here," Betsy Braddock muttered.  
  
"Betsy, really," Xavier frowned. "I would hope you do not say such a thing around the people who actually live here. It might upset them."  
  
"Fine, fine," Betsy replies.  
  
"Professor, what about this new mutant?" Kurt asked. If it weren't for Kurt's image inducer, a device that resembled a watch, everyone would see the blue mutant as something that wasn't exactly human. However, because he was wearing the device, he passed for normal.  
  
"I've got his location, and we're going to find him now," Xavier replied. "The trip shouldn't be too long."  
  
"I hope not," Betsy said. "This cool weather is starting to chill me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"A farming collective? I was expecting something else," Kurt said as they drove toward the house that was their destination. The place was only one story, and rather plain. Compared to Kurt's small trailer, the home looked rather large.  
  
"We're not staying here longer than we have to, right?" Betsy asked.  
  
"That's right," Xavier said.  
  
"Good, because I don't fancy small homes."  
  
"You're only saying that because you lived in a mansion your whole life," Xavier frowned.  
  
The car stopped and the trio got out, walking up to the front door. Xavier knocked on the door, and they waited patiently for an answer. After a moment, the door opened, and a haggard man stared at them in puzzlement.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in Russian.  
  
"Hello," Xavier responded in the same language, inwardly thanking himself for having the foresight to read a book on beginner's Russian. He continued to talk in Russian. "I'm afraid I don't speak much Russian, so unless you know some English..."  
  
The man smiled. "No, a colleague of mine bought me some foreign language books, and I have spent a good while reading and learning new ways to talk," he said in passable English. "That, and the movies help."  
  
"Thank goodness," Xavier breathed. "May I come in? I'm looking for someone I think lives here, and I'm hoping you could be of some help."  
  
"Certainly," the man said, opening the door and ushering them inside. He led them to the somewhat cramped living room, which had no TV, only a couch and a few simply chairs. "I'm sorry if my home seems rather...uh, modest to you, but my family earns little."  
  
"I can understand," Xavier said. 'Don't criticize or make assumptions, you two,' he mentally instructed his two charges.  
  
'Stop worrying, Professor,' Betsy said, answering for both herself and Kurt. 'We can handle this.'  
  
"Who are you looking for, if I may ask?" the man said.  
  
"A younger man, one who was possibly engaged in something of an incident yesterday," Xavier responded.  
  
"Oh, you mean Piotr!" the man said. "He's not really been himself lately."  
  
"Would you mind telling us about this incident?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. There's not much to it: Piotr was working in the fields and watching over his little sister, Illyana, at the same time. She was a little too absorbed in the American toy he had gotten for her and didn't notice a tractor coming until there was no time to move."  
  
Xavier felt the responses from Betsy and Kurt, both rather brought down by the news.  
  
'Professor, this is almost exactly like what Jean had gone through,' Betsy said telepathically.  
  
'I know,' he answered.  
  
'The poor girl,' Kurt thought.  
  
'Let's get all the facts before we make assumptions, you two,' Xavier advised.  
  
"Mister...?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Rasputin," the man provided.  
  
"Mr. Rasputin, what happened then?" Xavier asked the man, who now had a rather sober expression.  
  
"Well, Piotr couldn't let Illyana be hurt, so he tried to stop the tractor himself. He charged the thing, and put out both hands to stop it. I don't know how, but he did stop the tractor, and completely ruined it doing so!"  
  
The visitors raised their eyebrows, stunned. Mr. Rasputin went on.  
  
"Anyway, the man driving was rather horrified, and that's saying something, considering that he's a drunk. But he's brought up all kinds of charges against my family, Illyana keeps wondering what will happen to us, and Piotr is trying to find a way to fix this whole mess." The man scowled. "Things have not been this bad since Mikhail left."  
  
"Where is Piotr, if I may ask?" Xavier said.  
  
Mr. Rasputin jerked a thumb at the short hallway beyond the living room. "Second door on your right. I'd advise you to be careful, because he's been brooding over everything. I think he blames himself for some of this."  
  
"Thank you," Xavier said. He led Kurt and Betsy to the designated room, knocking politely.  
  
"Da?" a heavy voice called from the other side.  
  
"Piotr? I was hoping to speak with you. You're not in trouble, young man."  
  
After a moment, the door opened, and the three craned their heads up to look at the tall, muscled Russian. He had to be at least six-foot-six, with short, slick black hair. He studied the trio before speaking. (AN: He looks like Ultimate Colossus.)  
  
"Who are you people?"  
  
"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and these two are my students, Elisabeth Braddock and Kurt Wagner."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To ask you a few things, not really much else."  
  
Piotr appeared skeptical. "How do I know this isn't some trick?"  
  
'Because you can trust me,' the Professor's voice telepathically informed him, causing Piotr to jump in surprise.  
  
He stared at Xavier. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I'm telepathic, which lets me communicate with people in their heads," Xavier answered. "Betsy here has the same powers, and Kurt can teleport."  
  
"Interesting," Piotr said.  
  
"What did you do to stop the tractor, Piotr?" Xavier asked.  
  
The young man shrugged. "I just stopped it. When I looked at myself, I was made of metal. After that happened, I stayed here in my room, concentrating on going back and forth in form. I'm becoming fairly good at it."  
  
"That's rather good," Xavier complimented. "Piotr, I know this will sound utterly ridiculous, but it's the truth: I'm putting together a secret team of what one would call 'superheroes,' whose goal is to keep this world safe from whatever mutant threats would arise. The team itself is composed of mutants, individuals like ourselves with a genetic x-factor that allows us to use evolutionary advancements. Sometimes these gifts are curses, but that shouldn't stop one from trying."  
  
Piotr stared at the man. "You're right: It does sound utterly ridiculous. I would have to say I am glad that you did not rope me into this."  
  
"But think about this for a minute," Kurt blurted out. "You have it easy, much easier than I did. I have spent my entire life in the circus, and without protection like you have. People don't see me like they see you, as another human being. They see me as a demon. Here, look." Kurt deactivated his image inducer, which caused Piotr to cry out.  
  
"Bozhe moi!" the man gasped. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry," Kurt apologized. "But please consider this. If you reject our offer, what could happen to everyone out there who doesn't have your protection? Some other Illyana, who does not have a big brother like you to watch over her?"  
  
Piotr took a moment to think this over. It was true that there were people throughout the world who had no power to defend themselves, and he was one who had the power to defend. If he turned this down, what would people say about him? Worse, what would Illyana say about her wonderful big brother?  
  
"I suppose I had better tell my father that I will be leaving," he said to Xavier, who became very relieved at Piotr's decision. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Westchester, New York. I have a mansion there where things will take a positive turn for you."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Despite the fact that I did not get any peanuts on the plane ride, things are not so bad," Piotr said as they drove up to the mansion.  
  
"Look on the bright side, Pete," Betsy smiled. "At this place, you'll get more than just peanuts."  
  
"Betsy's right," Kurt agreed. "I got myself a girlfriend."  
  
Piotr raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"No," Betsy cut in. "I am not Kurt's girlfriend. We just get along very nicely."  
  
Kurt grinned. "Hey, you can't stop an elf from dreaming."  
  
Betsy held up a fist, which, to Piotr's great surprise, had a glowing pinkish blade on it.  
  
"Oh yes I can," Betsy said.  
  
"Children, please," Xavier said. "There's no need to fight amongst yourselves."  
  
He pulled to a stop, letting them out of the car and into the mansion.  
  
"Now that we're back, I'm taking a nice, hot, relaxing shower," Betsy said.  
  
"Those are quite nice in this mansion, you know?" a girl's voice asked, catching them all of guard. Everyone looked to see two kids, about Kurt and Betsy's age, relaxing on the sofa. The boy had an athletic look about him, with slicked-back silvery hair. The girl had raven hair that ran down half her back.  
  
"Who are you two?" Kurt asked before anyone else could.  
  
"Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, at your service," the boy said, tossing aside a magazine and then flipping rapidly through the next one before discarding that as well.  
  
"You do realize you need to move a lot slower to read those?" Betsy asked.  
  
"No, I don't," Pietro replied.  
  
"He's right, actually," Xavier said. "Pietro possesses superhuman speed, with Wanda having the power of probability alteration. She can cause just about anything to happen."  
  
"We were the ones who called Professor Xavier at two in the morning," Wanda said. "That's how we're here. Why is another matter entirely."  
  
"I chose to admit these two here as X-Men like yourselves," the Professor explained.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In his Savage Land base, Magneto studied the records he had received from his spies. Apparently, Xavier had recruited a new member to his team, and it would seem that the Russian was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
A door opened to one side, and he turned his head to see the fifteen-year- old girl, Jean Grey, whom he had recently recruited into the Brotherhood. She looked herself over, rather impressed by the costume she wore. She went to his side, looking at the records curiously.  
  
"What are those?" she asked.  
  
"I have been tracking an old friend of mine," Magneto answered. "He's been rather busy, running to different countries and recruiting mutants into his own organization."  
  
"Do you know what they're named?"  
  
"Not yet, but soon. They are not very many secrets that are kept from the Master of Magnetism. But on to other matters. I see you like your outfit."  
  
Jean nodded. "It actually makes me look good, and the color scheme is pretty fair. Overall, I feel like a million bucks in this thing."  
  
"A feeling that isn't one I share," said another girl's voice. Jubilee entered the room, striding over to her fellow mutants. She still wore her yellow duster and the rest of the street clothes she had been wearing when Magneto sprung her from police custody. "I wouldn't wear something so skimpy."  
  
Jean folded her arms across her chest, glowering at the thirteen-year-old. "You just don't have what it takes."  
  
"Ladies, please," Magneto said. "I will not tolerate infighting. It is probably the worst thing to destroy an organization."  
  
A beeping sound arose, and the three glanced at the massive computer console. One of the buttons was blinking, and Magneto pressed it, activating the many television screens that were to the left of the console, opposite the door, calling up an image. On the screens, a small jet set down on the landing pad, and the pilot stepped out. To the girls' surprise, Magneto killed the feed.  
  
"Sir?" Jean asked.  
  
"I know who it is, so I am not worried," Magneto explained.  
  
"Well, who is it?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Magneto smiled. "Your new teammates, new members to my Brotherhood of Mutants." He strode toward the door, and the two girls followed. "Now we go to greet our new brothers, children. We should find them in the Music Room."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Y'know, this place is pretty sweet!" the large mutant complimented. "A hidden base in a tropical paradise that only a lunatic would try and break into, along with all the other mutants here, and things can't get any better!"  
  
"Will you be quiet?" a young girl asked. "I can hardly hear myself think with your mouth running like that."  
  
Before the large mutant could say something back, there came the sounds of footsteps down the stairs. The Music Room was large, perhaps as big as a hangar, with a unique picture window at one end, the end opposite the hallway the group of mutants had come down to get to the Music Room. The stairs were on the windows' left, and Magneto, followed by Jean and Jubilee, descended them and approached the mutants on the floor. Magneto brandished a smile.  
  
"Ah, three new brother-mutants to help build my wonderful organization!" he said. "I am Magneto, Master of Magnetism and your leader. These lovely young girls are Jean Grey, alias Phoenix, and Jubilation Lee, alias Jubilee."  
  
One mutant of the new arrivals stepped forward, a woman with scaled blue skin, close-cropped crimson hair, and chrome yellow eyes. She appeared to wear no clothing, and perhaps didn't need it. With a reverent air, Magneto introduced her.  
  
"This, my children, is Mystique, one of the greatest mutants I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. My dear, would you mind introducing your lot?"  
  
Mystique smiled. "Certainly." She indicated the large mutant, a young man of 18 with amber hair that was slicked back to a decent degree. He was at least eight feet tall and round as a sphere, with thick, meaty arms and legs. "This young man is Fred Dukes, but he is commonly known as the Blob, a former carnival sideshow freak."  
  
Next, Mystique pointed to the young girl, who was 15. She had a bundle of curly brown hair, with a streak of white, was the same height as Jubilee, and her eyes were the same emerald as Jean's. "This one is my own daughter, Marie, but her powers have led me to call her Rogue, due to their rather useful aspects."  
  
The third and final introduction Mystique made was for the second girl, whose age was 14. She had a mop of red hair, was a little taller than Jubilee and Rogue, with a lithe, athletic body. Her forehead had two bones growing out of it, with knobby ends. "My third recruit is Marrow. She has been quite reluctant to give me her real name, but I think it wise not to press the issue. Her abilities include being able to grow bones from her body, which is actually quite useful, considering that she has survived on her own for a number of years to date."  
  
Magneto's smile broadened. "Excellent, Mystique. You've done very well. The Brotherhood will be powerful indeed once we have had our way with the world."  
  
"Is there anything you require of us now, sir?" Phoenix asked.  
  
"No, Phoenix, thank you. But I do suggest you all get some rest. Training begins tomorrow morning, and you need to be at full strength if you want to survive with minimal scathing."  
  
The mutants looked at each other, exchanging puzzled expressions, before they were lead to the dormitories by Mystique. Magneto, though, stayed in the Music Room. He gazed out the massive picture windows, studying the star-filled sky.  
  
'Soon, once I have finished making some more connections, the Brotherhood will earn its name. And once my master plan is underway, nothing will be able to stop us.'  
  
(AN: Magneto's HQ is the same as the one in Ultimate Marvel's Savage Land.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Things are slowly coming to a head, people!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	5. Training Days

Fear Factor: Winds of Change  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Training Days  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
For the X-Men, things slowly began to pick up. A couple of days after recruiting Piotr, Cerebro detected another new mutant, this time in Anchorage, Alaska. From the file, his name was Scott Summers.  
  
"Not /another/ cold spot," Betsy complained. "Why is it we keep heading to frigid places the world over?"  
  
"Well, it's because people don't believe in fairies anymore, Betsy," Kurt said in a very serious tone, taking everyone by surprise. "You see, when you don't believe in fairies, the weather gets cold."  
  
Only Piotr chuckled at the joke.  
  
"Would one of you please wake Pietro and Wanda?" Xavier asked.  
  
With a bamf, Kurt vanished, literally, into thin air. He appeared in the hallway outside the twins' rooms, and politely woke them, informing the two of the situation.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Remind me /why/ I can't simply run and fetch him for you?" Pietro asked Xavier as the group of mutants drove down the snow-sprinkled road, on their way to the hospital where Scott Summers was being kept.  
  
"Because," Xavier answered, "he might panic if we surprise him in such a manner. We've already made a dangerous enemy because we didn't handle things properly."  
  
"Who would that be?" Wanda asked.  
  
"A young girl named Jean Grey," Betsy said sourly. "She lost her temper and tried to kill me."  
  
"How far did she get?" Piotr asked, becoming interested in the conversation.  
  
"Pretty far, because she managed to levitate her bed and throw it at us."  
  
They talked for the rest of the drive, complaining a few times about how Xavier was gradually turning the heat back down to let them freeze to death. The Professor smiled, shook his head, and kept driving.  
  
When they arrived at their destination, they found Scott Summers lying in a hospital bed, gauze patches over his eyes, taped there. In his state, he appeared rather enticing. Betsy couldn't help but blush when she realized she thought he was attractive.  
  
Xavier nudged Scott awake, and launched into the explanation he had given Piotr back in Russia. He spoke to Scott about mutants, about his goals, about his philosophy and why he thought Scott should sign up with the X- Men. The gang had to admit that the talks they had been given were rather soft compared to the thorough speech the Professor was having Scott listen to.  
  
"So, young man, you can either stay here in Anchorage or come with us, and the choice is entirely yours," Xavier finished. "But I hope you understand there will most likely be consequences if you decline to train with us."  
  
"Oh, I understand, all right," Scott said. "I understand that you've just checked me out of here."  
  
Xavier raised an eyebrow while the others blinked. "Really?" he asked.  
  
Scott laughed. "You don't seriously expect the others to treat me nice after I blow up an entire football field and half of the school, now do you?"  
  
Xavier laughed, as did the others.  
  
"Come, I'll fill out the paperwork. You don't have any relatives here, do you?"  
  
"Nope. I grew up in a foster home. The parental units will be easy to handle."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Nice place you got here," the youth complimented.  
  
Magneto stopped his tour and turned, presenting a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Masters."  
  
"What do you call this place again?"  
  
"The Savage Land. We are approximately five hundred miles from Australia, so we are quite safe from any annoying and prying humans."  
  
"If you say so," Alex Masters replied, looking around again. This base Magneto had was /huge/, easily bigger than any Alex had ever been inside. He followed the Master of Magnetism as Magneto led him to a pair of large double doors, deep in his base. With a sweep of his crimson cape, Magneto introduced the group of mutants who had gathered at the door, having been waiting for their leader.  
  
"These are your fellow mutants, Mr. Masters, and currently the rest of the Brotherhood of Mutants," Magneto said proudly. He made the introductions, and when he was finished, he put Alex into the spotlight, so to speak. "And you, Alex Masters, will be called Havok."  
  
"Whatever you say," Alex shrugged. "Do I get a spiffy new set of clothes like everyone else?"  
  
Magneto simply snapped his fingers, and Alex watched as a naked woman, large portions of her body covered in navy scales, came over, holding up a costume. It was entirely black, form-fitting, and had concentric circles rippling out from the center of the chest, flowing over the whole costume.  
  
"Sweet," Alex said with a genuine grin. "But is that all? It seems kinda simple."  
  
"We also have some electronic pieces to add, but you need to put on the costume first, unless you want it to be awkward," Magneto answered.  
  
Alex grumbled, using a nearby empty room to change. When he emerged, he whistled, looking himself over.  
  
"Very sweet," he said.  
  
The electronic additions to the costume were, Alex admitted, pretty cool. The pieces were two hooplike bands of red, plastic-like material that were placed around his shoulder, as though he were carrying them; a pair of gloves made from the same material was also given to him, and they protected his forearm as well as his fist. (AN: His costume is like the one in X-Factor #126).  
  
"Looking good, kid," Blob complimented. He was wearing a black article of clothing that seemed suited to a wrestler, as its shoulder straps were like those of a tank top and it was legless. A yellow band went horizontally across his stomach, all the way around his costume.  
  
"And now, children," Magneto said, "you will train in my hologram- projecting chamber, dubbed the Crucible."  
  
The large double doors opened wide.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Betsy knocked on the door to the Professor's study before she poked her head in. Spotting him staring into the fire from where he leaned against the mantle, she asked, "You wanted to see us, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Betsy, come in," he said, not looking away from the crackling flames.  
  
Betsy and the others entered the study, wondering what they had been gathered in the study for. Did the Professor want to tell them something important? Had he found another mutant?  
  
"X-Men, I requested you here to tell you that I have only recently finished a training ground for us, where we can simulate any number of scenarios and gain control over our powers. The training ground is hidden below this very mansion, and I think you will find it to your liking," Xavier said.  
  
The mutants were, for lack of better words, taking by surprise. A training ground, here? Things just got more interesting, didn't they?  
  
"Where /is/ this training ground, Professor?" Kurt asked. "You did say it was below us, but where exactly?"  
  
Xavier smiled as he stepped towards the door. "If you'll all follow me, I'll show you."  
  
He led them to the mansion's lower levels, straight to one particular wall section, and, amazingly, stopped, waiting for everyone to catch up. When they did, he banged a fist on the wall and, to the students' surprise, it slid aside to reveal an elevator compartment. Everyone got in, and Xavier pressed the button for the second-deepest floor. They got out when it stopped, and again Xavier took point, leading the eventual-heroes to a fairly large door, one that was shaped like a circle and had an "X" design on it. Xavier allowed himself to be scanned, and then door opened. The mutants entered the large room, staring at its massive size.  
  
"This place is something else, Professor," Scott whistled, examining the chamber through some stylish ruby-quartz goggles, like in Ultimate X-Men 18.  
  
"I'll say," Piotr agreed. "This room is much larger than any I have ever imagined."  
  
"It must be perfect for acrobatics!" Kurt smiled, letting his mind fantasize.  
  
"Or for track running," Pietro said.  
  
"This, X-Men, is the Danger Room," Xavier informed his charges. "Part gymnasium, part survival course, it can be used to create holographic projections that are as real as they need to be. With safety precautions, of course."  
  
"We're supposed to train in here?" Wanda asked. "Imagine that."  
  
"You'll be needing these uniforms to do battle in, since fighting in your regular clothes wore out a long time ago," Xavier said.  
  
He presented each with a rather good-looking outfit of black leather. Xavier activated the Danger Room, creating some changing rooms for the X- Men to use, which they did. When they emerged, each mutant was impressed at how he or she looked.  
  
"I think I could get used to this," Kurt said. He wore a bodysuit like in the X-Men movies, with red as the color. (AN: You know, each outfit has a different color in the lines on it?) His feet were bare, which would allow him to scale surfaces easier, and there was even a hole for his tail, which was rather comfortable.  
  
Piotr's outfit was basically a pair of leather pants and a sleeveless leather top, along with compartment-laced straps and a belt, plus some pretty nice boots.  
  
Wanda stared at herself. Her outfit consisted of armbands that had fingerless gloves on them and protected her forearms, the back of the armbands scarlet with the other side gray. Her top's front was also scarlet, with a gray backside. The top itself was pretty much a stylish strapless bra. Her pants had a scarlet band running down the length of each leg, on the outside, and the rest was gray.  
  
Pietro's uniform was a bodysuit, but different than Kurt's. The sleeves were short, ending halfway to his elbow, and he wore fingerless gloves. The entire thing, gloves included, was steel gray.  
  
Scott's outfit was like Piotr's, although with sleeves like Pietro's. He brandished a stylized visor, its ruby-quartz looking spiffy.  
  
Betsy wore a bodysuit similar to Kurt's, but designed for a female. She admired the way it made her appear more seductive, especially with her lavender hair.  
  
(AN: For outfits, Pietro and Wanda's are from the cover of Ultimates 8; Scott and Piotr's are from Ultimate X-Men; Kurt's is movie-style, as is Betsy's.)  
  
"I have to admit, you young people look rather nice," Xavier complimented, his voice coming down from an unseen speaker. "I think we'll test your powers now."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Like I said before, things are coming together!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	6. The First Move

Fear Factor: Winds of Change  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
TO X-Factor: I am using those two because Havok doesn't get enough glory and using Cyclops allows me to write some great story arcs.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: The First Move  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
In their Savage Land base, the Brotherhood of Mutants was holding a conference. Magneto sat at the head of a long table, in the largest chair, with Mystique on his left hand side and Phoenix on his right. The rest of the Brotherhood sat in the remaining seats, and there were some that were empty, merely because the mutant group did not have enough members at the moment.  
  
Magneto began speaking. "My brothers, I believe it is time for us to make ourselves known. We have trained for the past several weeks, honing our skills to greater levels in the Crucible which I have constructed, and now that you are all stronger---or at least more team oriented---than before, the moment has arrived for you to seize your place in the world."  
  
"Which means what, exactly?" Jubilee asked. "You'll excuse me for being blunt or whatever, but I have pretty much no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Magneto smiled. "There is another team of mutants out there, mutants who would oppose our ways because they do not understand that the world is not a safe place for our kind. We must show our brother-mutants out there that they are fighting for the wrong side. I honestly abhor going against my fellow mutants, but I will if I must, for the sake of our people."  
  
"So basically," Blob asked, "you're saying you want us to slap these other guys around and tell them what's what?"  
  
Magneto nodded. "That's /precisely/ what I want you to do."  
  
He produced a CD and inserted it into a slot on the table. After a few seconds, a small hologram of a man appeared at the table's center, and the Brotherhood mutants eyed it curiously. Phoenix abruptly started, causing the others to look at her in wonderment.  
  
"That's that Xavier guy!" she said, jabbing a finger at the image.  
  
Magneto nodded. "Professor Charles Xavier. He is the leader of the team of mutants I just mentioned. You are to create a small disturbance, just enough to gain his attention, and then defeat his own strike force."  
  
"That we can /definitely/ do," Marrow said, practically melting with enthusiasm.  
  
"However," Magneto said, "you are to leave them alive and, most importantly, you are to offer them a place in the Brotherhood. Mutants should not be divided, especially when it comes to the matter of our ruling the world."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"We won't fail you, sir," Phoenix said.  
  
"See that you do not," Magneto replied darkly.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
In Westchester, New York, the X-Men were spending some time relaxing. Only a couple of hours ago, they had finished up a training session in the Danger Room and now wanted nothing more than to let the day roll by.  
  
Sadly, it was not to be. A few miles away, in a large, multilevel parking garage, the Brotherhood of Mutants was setting a trap. They stood outside the front gate, which had been lowered. The parking lot was empty of people, though it was filled with more than enough cars.  
  
Blob looked around at the others before asking, "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"For Havok here to quit staring off into space, Blob," Phoenix replied. "If you would?"  
  
Havok raised a glowing fist, aimed it at the front gate, and released a blast. The energy tore through the metal easily, leaving enough room for the Brotherhood to enter through. Phoenix took point, and began ordering the others about.  
  
"Okay, people, the opposition will be here soon enough, so let's get ready to send them into a world of hurt. Everyone know what to do?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Back at the mansion, the Cerebro alarms had gone off again, activated by Alex Masters' energy blast. Xavier studied the coordinates, raising an eyebrow when he realized that the mutant was only a few miles away.  
  
"X-Men, suit up. We have a new mutant to greet, and it seems he is doing something that may not be entirely legal. If he /is/ doing such a thing, you'll need to subdue him before bringing him here to talk with me."  
  
"Should we hurt him much to subdue him, or what?" Betsy asked.  
  
"You shouldn't have to, but don't let yourselves get killed."  
  
"All right, X-Men," Scott said. "Let's get into gear."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kurt looked over at Betsy, who was shifting uneasily in her seat.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I keep getting the feeling that we're all going to get more than we're expecting," she answered. "It's like there's thunder rolling all over and we can just barely hear it."  
  
Kurt nodded. "I know what you mean. I sometimes feel a grim sensation, a-- -"  
  
"A premonition?"  
  
Kurt smiled. "Yes, that. It might be coming back now that you mention your feelings."  
  
Betsy shook her head. "I just hope we aren't going straight to our deaths. I never wanted to be a superhero, but I don't mind the job unless it means my demise."  
  
"I know," Kurt said.  
  
Betsy looked at him. "Shouldn't /you/ be driving instead of Scott?"  
  
Kurt smiled. "Well, since Scott doesn't have funny feet like me, he can do a much more human job."  
  
Betsy had to laugh at that.  
  
"Here we are," Scott said, stopping the X-Van. "Okay, let's get this over with."  
  
They got out of the car and carefully studied the ruined front gate. It had a large, circular hole right in the center, and appeared to have been melted. They entered the garage, spreading out somewhat and looking around them. Psylocke telepathically relayed orders from Nightcrawler, who told the others to take positions near the various "entrances" of the garage, where cars could park in different place, either by going up the ramps or by driving to another section of the garage.  
  
"What's the plan, Nightcrawler?" Quicksilver asked.  
  
"Psylocke will scan and locate our guy, we move in and subdue him if necessary, and then cart him off to the loony bin," Nightcrawler answered in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"We do /not/ live in a loony bin, Nightcrawler," Psylocke said.  
  
He smiled at her. "I couldn't resist."  
  
"And neither could we..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Before the opposing mutant team was even aware, the Brotherhood had snuck up on them. Thanks to Phoenix's telepathy, the heroes hadn't noticed as they were surrounded, their means of escape cut off. Now, realizing they had been had, the X-Men stood ready to do battle.  
  
"Scarlet Witch, you take her," Nightcrawler said, indicating Marrow. As if in approval, Marrow pulled a bone from her back, a malicious grin on her face.  
  
"Quicksilver, you have that girl," Nightcrawler said as he pointed to Jubilee. "Colossus, you take the big one," he ordered, indicating Blob. "Psylocke, you can have our old friend Miss Grey. Cyclops, you take Ripples there. I can handle the striped one."  
  
"/Sure/ ya can, sugar," Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
"X-Men, attack!" Nightcrawler ordered, and the team jumped into action.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Wanda studied her opponent carefully, inwardly praying she wouldn't make some fatal mistake, either for herself or her enemy. Marrow wore a green outfit that resembled tight leather pants and a leather halter-top, both in evergreen. She had two stumpy bones growing out of her forehead, and about six more growing out of her back like demonic wings.  
  
"Come on, girl," Marrow said. "I wanna see how good you are."  
  
Wanda smirked before using her powers. Around the two, several parked vehicles came to life. Marrow started in surprise, but then returned her attention to the fight.  
  
"Don't tell me that's /all/ you got," Marrow practically pleaded. "Heard you were tougher than this."  
  
"You heard right," Scarlet Witch said as the various machines abruptly pulled toward Marrow, forcing the girl into evasive actions.  
  
Marrow kept her calm, leaping atop one car before shooting several bone shards out of her body. With unerring accuracy, the shards burst the tires of the cars, causing them to spin out of control and either crash into each other or walls. Wanda leapt aside to avoid a Ford Taurus.  
  
"That wasn't good," Wanda muttered as she forced herself up---only to be knocked onto her back from a leaping kick by Marrow.  
  
"X-Men, ha," Marrow sneered a she pulled two bone knives from her body. "You guys should be called the X-Losers."  
  
Reaching out with her powers, the Scarlet Witch focused on Marrow's bone knives. The Brotherhood mutant stabbed downward with her weapons, but Wanda dodged, and the bone knives hit the concrete floor, cracking to pieces.  
  
"What?" Marrow said in astonishment.  
  
The Scarlet Witch smirked. "I increased the probability of them crumbling, idiot."  
  
Marrow responded with a hard punch to the X-Man's jaw.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Jubilee complained. "You can't just, like, speed around all the time!"  
  
"Says you," Quicksilver retorted. Right from the start, he had run circles around his opponent, not allowing her a proper chance to hit him with what seemed to be energy blasts of some sort, similar to fireworks. "Maybe you should have stayed home, little girl."  
  
At this, Jubilee's face turned red with anger and she snarled, "Don't call me that!"  
  
Thrusting out both hands, palm open, she blasted at him repeatedly. Quicksilver dodged each blast, his superhuman speed allowing him to avoid being hit at the last second. Jubilee continued to use her powers as if shooting a gun, simply trying to hit him but only causing damage to the vehicles and floor.  
  
Quicksilver paused long enough to smirk at her and make a quip. "Not bad, kiddo."  
  
But that was his biggest mistake. Pietro had expected her to use a blast against him so much that he never anticipated her to use her foot to stomp on his. As if in a comedy strip, Quicksilver grabbed his foot and rubbed it while hopping up and down.  
  
Taking advantage of the moment, Jubilee blasted Quicksilver with as much energy as she could muster. He was thrown back several yards, slamming into a car door and deeply denting it. He dropped onto the ground, gasping heavily for air. It felt as though he had just been hit by a battering ram!  
  
"You should really be more careful next time," Jubilee chided as she strolled over to Quicksilver casually. She held up her fists, which were surrounded by an aura of her powers. At that moment, from where he sat, Pietro swore she looked like the Devil herself.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
With a roar, Colossus charged Blob, transforming into his armored form as he moved. Blob, though, appeared unconcerned and stood his ground. In fact, he appeared to simply crouch as if he were a sumo wrestler. Colossus ignored this and charged forward, ramming into the incredibly fat mutant---  
  
And slowed to a stop much faster than he would have thought possible.  
  
"What?" he asked no one in particular, blinking.  
  
Blob chuckled. "That's /my/ power, Russkie: I'm immovable. That's why the call me the Blob."  
  
"The name is Colossus, comrade," the Russian replied.  
  
Blob wasted no more words. He shot a fist out, catching Colossus on the chin and sending him stumbling backwards. Regaining control, Colossus stopped himself and reassessed the situation. Blob's powers were similar to his own, but because he was so fat, he could simply stand around and take hits without having to worry. Colossus wondered if there was a way to defeat his opponent.  
  
"Whatcha waitin' for?" Blob grinned. "Getting tired? Or are you praying your friends will save you?"  
  
"Neither, actually," Colossus responded. He reached over and ripped off a car door before hurling it at Blob, who knocked it aside.  
  
"What're you doing?" Blob asked. "That won't stop me."  
  
"No, but it will occupy your attention," Colossus replied before throwing more parts at his enemy.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Nice outfit, Jean," Psylocke complimented as the two girls faced each other, moving in a circular motion like sharks circling prey.  
  
"Thanks, and the name's Phoenix," Jean said. She /did/ look rather angelic in her costume, which was mainly a crimson to match her hair, with a golden bird emblem on the chest, golden opera-length sleeves, gold coloring up almost the entire leg, and a golden sash with a golden bird as a kind of brooch. (AN: It's the Dark Phoenix costume). "You're not too bad yourself."  
  
"I'm Psylocke. And here I thought you would try and kill me again," Psylocke mused.  
  
"Oh, I won't kill you, but I will hurt you," Phoenix promised.  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" Psylocke asked. "Especially when I have /this/---"  
  
Balling up a fist, Psylocke summoned up the totality of her powers, focusing them into a single form. Her psychic knife flared to life, glowing a blazing shade of magenta on the fringes and neon pink on the inside. It gave a fairly nice highlight to the purple lines of her black leather uniform.  
  
Phoenix smiled. "A psychic knife. Pretty good, I'd say. I might become jealous in a while."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Phoenix didn't respond, but simply stared at the English mutant. Betsy didn't understand why Phoenix wasn't attacking.  
  
Screech!  
  
Instinctively, Psylocke leapt to one side, almost getting hit by the car hood that Phoenix had ripped free from behind the X-Man and used as a weapon. Psylocke cursed herself royally for being dumb enough to let such a thing happen.  
  
Then, without any warning, an invisible grip wrapped itself around her throat. Betsy couldn't breathe, and tried to pry herself free. She struggled in vain before realizing Phoenix was using her telekinetic powers. In order to escape, Betsy would have to use her telepathy to force Jean off.  
  
Just as she reached out with her mind, though, Betsy felt herself hit a solid wall. She pushed, trying to breach this block, but it was no use. Jean had erected a telepathic barrier, so that she wouldn't be manipulated.  
  
'Oh, God!' Betsy realized in horror. 'She's a stronger telepath than I am!'  
  
To her surprise---and growing terror---Betsy heard Jean's voice inside her head. Jean spoke with dripping malice.  
  
'That's right, limey. I'm stronger than you are, and I always will be.'  
  
They were the last words Psylocke heard before blacking out.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cyclops and Havok faced each other, neither moving in the slightest. They kept studying each other, trying to discern a weakness. After a long silence, Havok spoke.  
  
"Are we ever going to fight, or what?"  
  
"I suppose so," Cyclops answered. "But who should take the first shot?"  
  
"Well, /you're/ the hero, so..."  
  
Cyclops pressed the button on the side of his visor, unleashing a blazing crimson streak of energy right at Havok's center mass. The blast knocked Havok off his feet and onto his back on the floor. Rolling onto his side, Havok got a deep lungful of air before standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
"Not bad," he told Cyclops. "Now try me."  
  
Havok used both fists, blasting Cyclops into a parked van's side and leaving a deep impression. Cyclops dropped to the floor, clutching his ribs. From what he could tell, at least one was broken.  
  
'Guy hits pretty hard,' he thought before looking in Havok's direction again. 'Shit!'  
  
He dove sideways, Havok's new assault tearing through the van. He kept moving, barely avoiding more blasts from Havok.  
  
"Will you stop trying to avoid the inevitable?" Havok called. "I'm gonna win!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Cyclops asked as he shot at Havok again. The attack missed, ripping through a truck's roof.  
  
Havok tore apart the floor beneath Cyclops' feet, and the X-Man fell to the level below. Havok strode over to the hole and looked down, seeing Cyclops on the lower level, unconscious. He smirked as he said, "Told ya I was gonna win."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nightcrawler was having a ball fighting against Rogue. Apparently, the girl's powers had nothing on him, so he could annoy her with impunity. He leapt about the garage area they were in, calling out silly jokes and teleporting from her when he had to. Still, despite the seriousness of the situation, he admitted she looked good the way she was dressed. She wore a bodysuit of mainly black with a green rectangle at the top of each sleeve, along with large brown gloves that could be fastened tighter at the wrist. (AN: It's her Ultimate War #1 outfit).  
  
"Oh, fräulein, you really /should/ try harder," he smiled.  
  
She lunged for him again, but he ducked, allowing her to go right over him. She surprised him, though, when she did a smooth shoulder roll and leapt at him again with renewed zeal. Nightcrawler barely dodged her, jumping aside and feeling her fingers brush across his cheek.  
  
"Thanks, sugar," she smirked. In front of his eyes, she vanished in a cloud of sulfur and brimstone.  
  
Nightcrawler teleported to a spot across the chamber and looked over his shoulder to where he had been standing. Rogue appeared there and snarled, angry that her target had moved.  
  
'So, she wants to use my own powers against me?' he thought. He teleported again, surprising her by appearing in midair in front of her. Before she could react, he thrust out with a foot, nailing her hard in the chest and sending her sprawling.  
  
Kurt dropped onto all fours, his tail weaving like a snake as he watched Rogue carefully stand back up. She looked at him with anger blazing in her eyes.  
  
"Keep your powers to yourself, fräulein," he said sternly, forcing himself not to laugh.  
  
Rogue teleported without a word, appearing behind him. Nightcrawler twisted around only to catch a glimpse of her as she did a back flip over him, landing in a crouch. Just as he turned back around, Rogue spun around and lashed out with a roundhouse kick. Her foot cracked against the side of his head, which then connected to the floor, hard.  
  
Standing up, Rogue glowered down at her defeated adversary.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Colossus and Blob were straining with every ounce of superhuman strength they had. Fingers interlocked, they pushed against one another, each one trying to best the other. Currently, Colossus was being pushed deeper into the concrete, but at an incredibly slow rate.  
  
'Blob, disengage and get away from him!' Phoenix ordered telepathically.  
  
'What? You gotta be kidding me!'  
  
'Do what I say!' she barked.  
  
Blob released his grip and shoved Colossus back before taking several backwards steps himself.  
  
'What is he doing now?' Colossus wondered. Blob didn't seem to have any projectile-type powers, so the Russian X-Man was left puzzled. After a couple of seconds, Blob grinned broadly. 'What's so funny?'  
  
From Colossus' left and right, a car slammed into him, sandwiching the mutant. The vehicles stayed where they were, Colossus making no apparent effort to free himself from within. Blob chuckled, glancing over at Phoenix. She had telekinetically pulled the trick off.  
  
"What a moron," Blob snickered. "Letting himself get smashed like that."  
  
The words were barely out of Blob's mouth when the cars were thrust apart. Both Blob and Phoenix stood there, staring, as Colossus brushed a few metal scraps from his uniform.  
  
Screaming like a madman, Blob rushed Colossus, his immense gut ramming into the X-Man and carrying him along as Blob charged straight through a concrete girder. When they hit the ground below, there was a resounding boom. The ground shook as though from a small earthquake.  
  
Blob stood up, grinning down at the unconscious Colossus, who had reverted back to his human form.  
  
"Shrimp," he sneered.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The X-Men came to slowly, groaning and shifting about, trying to discern what happened and what was still happening.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Nightcrawler asked.  
  
"Considering your team suffered a crushing defeat, I'd say everyone is /not/ all right, Mr. Wagner," Phoenix's voice answered.  
  
Blinking his eyes clear, Kurt looked up from where he was on all fours on the ground. Phoenix was standing over him like a dark angel of sorts, the rest of her team behind her and ready to act if necessary.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Right now, we just want you to listen, and then consider. A response won't be needed for a while."  
  
Kurt was confused. "A response to what?"  
  
"Our offer. Seeing as how you people just lost to us, you should now be aware of how weak you really are. You're also fighting against mutants, which is a bad thing."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"Mutants shouldn't fight other mutants, Red-Eye," Jubilee said. "That's why we're here."  
  
"You see, X-Men, we're the Brotherhood of Mutants," Phoenix explained. "Our job is to help mutants the world over, and put the persecution of mutants in the grave."  
  
"So basically, you're supposed to be the good guys?" Pietro asked.  
  
"That's right," Rogue confirmed. "We got your attention to set you straight."  
  
Phoenix crouched low, leaning in close to Nightcrawler's face. "We have our own agenda, X-Men. We really intend to help mutants, and we hate going against them, but if we have to, then..." She shrugged. "You see, we'd rather have you fighting with us than against us. What you're doing is all wrong. Your fighting for people who will never understood /or/ accept you. Only your fellow mutants can do that."  
  
"We promote mutant prosperity," Marrow said. "By going against us, you X- Men are working in favor of oppression."  
  
"But don't worry," Phoenix assured. "We aren't going to kill you or anything. We just want you to worry about one thing: Membership. We're offering all of you X-Men a place in the Brotherhood of Mutants. You'll get a chance to fight for the right side instead of the wrong one, a chance to escape Xavier's little web of lies. You don't have to answer now, so just think it over."  
  
"You want us to join you?" Psylocke asked incredulously. 'Web of lies?'  
  
"That's right, girlie," Blob said.  
  
"Now, we have to be going, I'm afraid," Phoenix said with mock sadness as, amazingly, she and her teammates began levitating into the air.  
  
For a moment, the X-Men stared. Pietro was the first to notice that each Brotherhood mutant was standing on a small, circular platform of metal, which must have been a floating device of some sort.  
  
When the Brotherhood had gone, the defeated heroes gathered themselves up and left for the Institute.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Xavier sat in the armchair in the Xavier Institute's vestibule. He had wondered why it was taking so long for the X-Men to make contact with him. Surely they hadn't run into trouble? He wanted to reach out and make sure they were all right using his telepathy, but he knew he had to trust them, which meant he could not make mental contact.  
  
Xavier took a deep breath and sighed. He usually preferred to read at a time like this. Reading would help keep his emotions under control. He had even brought along Walden by Henry David Thoreau to ease the time by. Xavier was, in many ways, a transcendentalist.  
  
The screech of tires outside shifted his thoughts to a happier note than philosophy. Xavier didn't contain a smile, and he strolled over to the front door, opening it to find---  
  
A group of miserable-looking, battered, bruised, and bloodied young mutants.  
  
For a moment, Xavier simply stared. He swallowed a couple of times before he could say so much as one syllable.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "Did the mutant fight you?"  
  
"Worse than that, Professor," Kurt answered. "It turns out we were lured into a trap."  
  
Xavier's jaw dropped. "A trap? By whom?"  
  
"A group of genetically gifted young people like us," Pietro said. "They call themselves the Brotherhood of Mutants."  
  
Xavier's face was a grave expression. He had expected a little trouble, but another team of mutants springing a trap was completely out of the blue.  
  
"If you'll excuse us, Professor," Betsy said as she and the others approached the door, "we /really/ need to clean ourselves up."  
  
They moved past Xavier, and he closed the door after them, his head filled with questions.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Oooh, things are getting interesting, aren't they?  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	7. Rivals

Fear Factor: Winds of Change  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
TO Architeuthis: Sorry, but romance helps with me with the arcs I have planned. As for the Savage Land: Ka-Zar's an idiot, Sauron is a loser, and the Mutates aren't worth the effort. Don't worry about the planning.  
  
TO Random: I myself also like the animal-based mutants, but Toad and Sabretooth have to wait for the sequel. I'll make it worth it, though.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Rivals  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
For almost a full two weeks, no one said anything about the night the X-Men fought the Brotherhood. Xavier had little idea how so much time could go by without so much as a single peep from even Betsy. He had put much trust in her to tell him important things, but, now that he thought about it, perhaps the placing of that trust came from the mere fact that both Xavier and Betsy were telepaths.  
  
Regardless of this, the X-Men went about their public lives as normally as they could. They interacted with the other students at school, and acted almost as though they were not secretly mutant heroes. However, they still participated in training exercises, as well as the casual use of their powers at the Institute, which kept them working, even if they did not talk of the fight to the Professor.  
  
At the end of the two weeks, though, the group entered Xavier's study, requesting a word with him. Their faces were expressionless, and Xavier felt some slight trepidation at what would happen once the conversation began. Speaking for the group, Kurt opened his mouth.  
  
"I know we've been silent about the night we tangled with the Brotherhood for an entire two weeks, but we just didn't feel right after that. They mentioned a few things before they left us, and we couldn't exactly got those said things out of our heads, you know?"  
  
Xavier waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing, Kurt. It was your first fight against an organized band of mutants, and they were more than prepared for you. It's entirely understandable and forgivable."  
  
Kurt nodded, and then continued. "When we arrived at the location, the front gate of the parking garage had already been melted, which is how the Brotherhood got inside. We ourselves entered and were then surrounded by the Brotherhood, and I divided the others up into one-on-one battles.  
  
"Unfortunately, this is where things went sour. Each of us lost our fights, and the Brotherhood actually had a chance to do us in. Instead of getting rid of us, though, they simply told us we were fighting for the wrong side."  
  
Xavier stared at Kurt for a moment, and then Betsy spoke.  
  
"They also made us an offer. They said we were welcome to join their so- called Brotherhood of Mutants to help them save mutants the world over, and so on and so forth."  
  
Xavier's focus turned to her for a moment before he looked at the floor, contemplating. Betsy, however, wasn't finished.  
  
"They also said that if we didn't help them we'd be stuck in your little web of lies."  
  
This bomb certainly had an effect. Xavier stared at each of them in turn, and not one face looked very friendly anymore. Instead, each X-Man appeared cold and rather unforgiving.  
  
"You don't believe them, do you?" he asked.  
  
"We honestly don't know /what/ to believe anymore, Professor," Kurt said, exasperated. "All we know is that there is another team of mutants out there, and they clobbered us."  
  
"What we would /like/ to know is what you know about all of this," Scott said. "You'll have to excuse us, Professor, but we keep thinking that you definitely know something we don't."  
  
After another look around, Xavier sighed heavily. "You're right, actually: I /do/ know more than you do. I did not want to tell you because I did not think it important, but now that this 'Brotherhood' has made itself know, I suppose you must know."  
  
Taking a breath, he began. "Years ago, long before I gathered you all together here, I met a man named Erik Lensherr. He was a very brilliant man, with ideas that never ceased to impress, and a will of tempered steel. He and I got along famously, discussing countless subjects, the most common of which was the emergence of the mutant race.  
  
"Erik thought that mutants should be allowed to govern themselves, to have their own, unique way of life. In all honesty, I still believe in such a thing, although I hardly consider it a possibility in this day and age, or at least extremely hard to bring about. Anyway, Erik and I would tirelessly talk about mutants, in a very large number of aspects, going from what their powers were to how the powers affected little things like reading speed and the tint of one's eyes, even if the powers had absolutely nothing to do with such things.  
  
"Eventually, Erik began forming ideas. He would create these marvelous, completely awe-inspiring plans for everything from a ruling society for mutants to policies for a mutant government and its departments, be they law enforcement or the arts. I kept finding myself humbled by how determined he was to make such things a reality. He and I would, absurdly enough, lay awake at night and dream about a mutant utopia."  
  
Here Xavier stopped, sighing heavily and taking a deep breath before he started speaking again.  
  
"However, despite the fact that we were the best of friends, things steadily turned for the worst. Erik began formulating battle plans and attack strategies of all kinds. He would casually talk with me about how ordinary people would be terrified of mutants and attempt to destroy them. He would say all these things about how he wanted dearly to teach the world its place.  
  
"After a while of speaking about such things, he actually began to prepare for them. He took all of the plans we had created and he left. Now, when this happened, we were only a little while from when I first met Kurt. To make the rest of a long story short, I built Cerebro, and he we all are."  
  
There were several moments of tense, virtually palpable silence before anyone said any actual words. There were sounds, yes, but those were just the shuffling of feet and the shifting of bodies in chairs. Pietro was the first to say something.  
  
"But you're story implies that Lensherr might have very well created the Brotherhood."  
  
Xavier nodded. "It does, but someone else may have created the Brotherhood. Erik may have taken on a costumed identity, going by the alias 'Magneto,' but I wouldn't know anything about any Brotherhood of Mutants."  
  
"Could your old friend have formed this other team, though?" asked Piotr.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm afraid he's well up to such a task," the Professor answered. "In fact, it would be just like him to create a mutant organization."  
  
"Do you know if he did?" Betsy asked.  
  
"No, unfortunately, I'm afraid I don't."  
  
There was a brief pause before Kurt asked, "Do you know any way of finding out?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry to say."  
  
After another pause, Scott said, "Sorry to bother you, Professor Xavier. We'll go now."  
  
"Oh, it wasn't really bothersome at all," the older man assured.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After leaving the Professor's study, the group headed down to the living room, not speaking until they got there. Everyone took a seat and Betsy made sure their thoughts were not being monitored.  
  
"Did anyone believe him?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Excuse me if this is a little off-subject, but should we seriously be talking about the Professor like this?" Wanda asked.  
  
"After what happened with the Brotherhood?" Piotr asked. "I think we have every right to be a little suspicious."  
  
"Well, I for one think the Professor isn't exactly any kind of 'bad guy,'" Pietro said.  
  
"Maybe, but he could still be messing with our heads," Scott pointed out. "Keep in mind that he's a good diplomat, he's the world's most powerful psychic, /and/ we're just a bunch of kids. It would never be too hard to manipulate us."  
  
"Exactly," Kurt nodded. "We're a group of mutants banded together for a common purpose by someone who can easily screw with us. Even if they are the enemy, the Brotherhood might be telling some truth."  
  
"Are you sure?" Wanda asked. "I keep feeling as though we're making a huge mistake by think the Professor might be playing puppet master."  
  
"Look, Wanda, I know you want to believe the Professor is perfect and everything, but no one is perfect," Betsy said.  
  
Wand glared at the Englishwoman but said nothing.  
  
"I think we should just watch things develop for the most part," Piotr suggested. "If our fears are all for nothing, we should give the Professor a chance to prove himself."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"And now that we are all agreed, we should get some rest," Kurt suggested. "I've seen enough movies to know that from here on out, things are going to become very rough for us heroes."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: I hope that wasn't too bad!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	8. Tainted Love

Fear Factor: Winds of Change 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait! 

************************************************************************

Chapter 8: Tainted Love 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

On the way to school the next morning, the young mutants talked amongst themselves over the validity of their suspicions.  Each mutant knew the Professor to be a generally good man, with the occasional exception of acting harshly if the need arose, but he was otherwise perfectly wonderful.  

"Well, if you think about it enough, he _does_ have what it takes to be a puppet master," Pietro said.  "We all know that a bald guy with a lot of money knows how to mess with your head." 

"Pietro, is there any chance you just picked that up from a movie?" Piotr asked.  "Come on; if the Professor were actually screwing with our minds, do you really think he'd let us doubt him the way we are?" 

"Maybe he thinks it'll damage us," Wanda suggested quietly.  "If Professor Xavier was seriously considering manipulating our minds, he'd have to do it very carefully.  If he damaged our little superhero complex, we could end up going nuts or switching sides or something." 

"Wanda's right," Kurt nodded.  "I know that if I wanted to control someone's mind, I'd have to do it with the utmost care."  

"Let's hope no one present wants to control another's mind," Betsy said, glancing around.  "I'd be hard-pressed to clean up the mess." 

"Hopefully you won't have to clean up anything," Scott grinned, snuggling closer to the British girl—or at least as close as his seatbelt would allow.  

"Here we are, everyone," Kurt announced, effectively canceling out the romance.  "Let's try and have a good day, _ja_?" 

The group piled out of the van and marched up the steps, each one heading to his or her own locker.  Betsy and Scott, though, headed to her locker together.  

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" he asked.  

"Jean Grey," Betsy said simply, not looking at him as she took out her Chemistry book and put it in her locker, swapping it for her Algebra book.  

"What about her?" Scott asked.  He wondered what Betsy would walk to talk about the girl for.  After all, Jean had come close to seriously injuring Betsy at least twice.  

"I want to know what you think about her," Betsy responded.  "I mean, she's rather pretty, don't you think?  And, of course, she's got her own set of abilities, which are greater than mine."  

Scott fumbled for a moment with his answer.  "I guess she's a little beautiful, but she's also got that really ruthless personality, you know?  Makes me wonder if she was ever nice." 

"Oh, she was," Betsy nodded.  "But that was before her best friend was killed, causing her powers to activate.  I think she joined the Brotherhood out of grief."  

"That's assuming someone else started the Brotherhood," Scott pointed out.  "For all we know, she's in charge." 

Betsy shrugged.  "She could be.  Her teammates didn't strike me as the leader-types."  She was silent for a moment.  "But that Lensherr guy did." 

"You really think he's behind all this?" Scott asked.  "Even making us doubt the Professor?" 

Betsy nodded.  "There's a good chance he could be the one we're looking for.  Of course, he could have nothing to do with the Brotherhood at all.  I'll bet there are loads of people like him."  

"We should tell this to the others," Scott suggested.  "They might need to know." 

***********************************************************************

At lunch, Kurt and Wanda shared a table alone.  It didn't really bother either of them, because they had topics to discuss, and Kurt liked the isolation.  

"You don't think the Brotherhood would really let us join, do you?" Kurt asked.  

Wanda looked at him, slightly surprised he had asked.  "I honestly don't know," she said.  "They seem like the kind of group that makes a big fuss about how many members they have, so if we ask for membership, chances are they'd give it." 

"Maybe, but would they actually accept us?" Kurt said pointedly.  "Think about it: We may have a common genetic anomaly linking us all together, but there are personal opinions we all hold.  I mean, I look like a fuzzy blue demon, and one of the Brotherhood could be against guys like me." 

"They could also be against witches," Wanda pointed out.  "Look at me: I'm the Scarlet Witch.  People here at this very school have been thinking I'm secretly a devil-worshipper just because I have black hair." 

Kurt cocked an eyebrow.  "Really?" 

Wanda nodded.  "Betsy gets the same treatment.  A lot of people are suspicious of us, but that doesn't mean we have to go about doling out punishment.  The way I see it, the Brotherhood thinks that because we're mutants, no one's going to accept us and we should therefore destroy them to secure our own prosperity." 

Amazed, Kurt could only stare at the girl.  "That's a good view." 

Wanda nodded.  

"Um, could I ask you a question?" 

"You just did, but go ahead and ask another." 

Kurt swallowed his fears.  "Since you and Betsy do a lot of girl stuff together and whatnot, I was kind of hoping you might know what she thinks about me." 

Wanda stopped eating her salad and stared at her friend for a moment.  "Are you seriously asking me to tell you what your crush thinks of you?" 

Kurt scratched the back of his neck nervously.  "I guess I am, yeah." 

Wanda eyed him for a moment before answering.  "Well, Betsy does think rather highly of you." 

"She does?" Kurt asked excitedly.  

"Don't get your hopes up, Kurt," Wanda said glumly.  "She considers you pretty hot, and, with our teenage minds, is actually interested in finding out if you're a good lover." 

Kurt's jaw dropped, and he was sure for a moment or two he was drooling.  Wanda shook her head, and he quickly fixed this.  

"So, she really thinks that?" 

"Well, it's just the way girls our age think.  We're all starting to feel differently about members of the opposite sex, and Betsy has always kind of liked you." 

"Do you think I stand a chance with her?" Kurt asked.  "Now that Scott is starting to make advances on her, I keep thinking Betsy doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."  

Wanda considered her answer carefully before responding.  "I'm sorry to break it to you, Kurt, but even with that image-inducer face, Betsy's a bit more taken with Scott than she is with you.  She still holds you in high regards, without a doubt, but she told me there's just something magnetic about Scott that she can't resist."  

Though he tried not to show it, Kurt was crestfallen.  "Thanks, Wanda." 

Wanda leaned over and put an arm around her friend.  "If it will make things better, Kurt, _I've_ always had an eye for you."  

Kurt's morose attitude vanished in record time.  He stared at her, his eyes wide as dinner plates.  The moment seemed to last forever—or at least until Wanda asked a question.  

"Kurt, why are you staring at me like that?  It's really disconcerting."  

"I think your confession is starting to sink in," he answered.  "I mean, I don't know why I didn't see it before." 

"See _what_ before?" 

"The fact that I always thought you were a little attractive myself.  You've got that nice black hair, the cute little face, and an admirable personality.  I should have made for you, but I think I was still trying to get Betsy—I _did_ meet her first, after all."  

Wanda had to swallow a couple of times before speaking.  "You like me?" 

"Of course!  And it's great that you feel the same way about me!" 

Wanda broke into a smile.  "This is fantastic!  I don't think even I could have altered the probability of both of us liking each other!" 

Kurt smiled back.  "I know.  Let's just hope that we don't fall out of love with each other."  

Wanda laughed.  "I wonder who else has a secret crush?" 

Kurt grinned.  "Maybe your brother and Piotr?" 

Wanda paled at that idea.  "I hope not.  They may get along rather nicely, but I seriously wouldn't want to see those two in each other's arms."  She shuddered.  

Kurt chuckled.  "Relax, I was just kidding!  You really need to lighten up, you know."  

Wanda sighed and nodded before turning her head to gaze out the cafeteria window.  "I know.  It's just that, in our line of work, if you lighten up, you risk getting smashed.  Look what happened the last time."  

Kurt waved a hand.  "We were overconfident.  Next time we'll win.  The Brotherhood won't stand a chance."  

***********************************************************************

Sitting alone under a tree outside of the cafeteria, Pietro Maximoff watched his sister and Kurt Wagner very carefully.  They were, if Pietro was not mistaken, flirting with each other.  

_Why can't I ever get a nice girl?_ Pietro wondered.  _I'm fast, so I'd easily get any work out of the way, allowing me the chance to see more of whichever girl I'm seeing.  What's more, I'd also save gas money, which would give me more to spend on her.  It doesn't make sense why I have no luck with girls_.  

His brow furrowed.  _The only girls I could possibly see with my X-Man career are those psychos in the Brotherhood.  Of course, not only are those girls psychos, they're the enemy.  I'd be giving them a free shot at my life_.  

Pietro stopped thinking along those lines and tried a different track.  _Then again, they're not too unattractive.  The girl with the red-and-gold costume was actually pretty hot.  The striped one is even better, what with that double hair color and all.  Chances are she'd kill me if she had the opening, but I suppose I should still try.  I mean, what have I got to lose, right? _

************************************************************************

"Enjoying the view?" Havok asked, strolling onto the terrace.  

"Somewhat," Phoenix replied, not turning to face him.  "This is probably the only good place to get a view." 

"Where's the boss?" 

"Last I saw, Magneto was putting together some more of his plans.  He mentioned something about a 'Massachusetts Academy' he wanted to look into.  When I asked what that was, he told me to go and enjoy myself."  

"Sounds like he wanted to set some possible plans in motion," Havok commented.  

Phoenix looked at him, an eyebrow raised.  "You think?" 

"Don't tell me you've never read a comic book," Havok laughed.  "You can learn just about everything you need to from those."  

"I'm guessing you're one of those guys who never leaves his room." 

The jovial expression on the boy's face vanished.  "Yeah," he admitted.  "I pretty much lived a surfer's life before Magneto saved me from Loserville."  

"What did you do?" 

Havok shrugged, walking over to the terrace's rail and leaning on it, staring out at the Savage Land.  "Pretty much all I used to do was lie around and eat junk food.  I played some video games and a few sports, worked out for the muscles, and that's about it."  

Phoenix shook her head, smirking.  "Boys." 

"Mind if I ask you something?" 

"Shoot."  

"Well, I know this is going to sound a little stupid, but you're not /seeing/ anyone right now, are you?" 

The question took Phoenix by surprise, causing her to open her mouth and blink at Havok stupidly.  After a moment of fumbling for words, she gave a more normal response.  

"No, I'm not seeing anyone.  I wanted to go out with this guy from school, but that was before I learned what kind of trash humans are." 

Havok grinned.  "I know what you mean.  I tried to get a date with every pretty face I found."  

"And now that you've found mine, I assume you're going to try and date me?" 

The boy nodded guiltily.  "Yeah.  But that's because I actually like you.  I mean, with the other girls, I just thought they were hot, but I honestly think you and I could have chemistry, like they say."  

Phoenix grinned.  "I think we might, Havok.  After all, you are kinda cute." 

"Thanks.  You know, I've always wondered why we call each other by our codenames all the time." 

"I asked Magneto, and he told me that our old names honored our meager human predecessors.  He said our new names honor nothing but the beautiful mutant gifts with which we were born."  

After staring at the girl for a moment, Havok said in a hollow voice, "Whoa, that's pretty heavy stuff."  

Phoenix laughed.  "Yeah, I guess it is."  

"So, um, you wanna go get something to eat?" 

The smile on Phoenix's face couldn't have been better.  "I'd love to." 

************************************************************************

AUTHOR: Things seem to be heating up, don't they? 

READ N REVIEW!


	9. Preparations

Fear Factor: Winds of Change 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait; I had to start new fics! 

************************************************************************

Chapter 9: Preparations 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

"Just imagine," Magneto was saying to the assembled Brotherhood, "a world that is perfect, ruled by mutants, the perfect species." 

"That's actually pretty easy to imagine," Jubilee said.  "I mean, we _are_ using our imaginations."  

As Magneto cast a sharp glance at the girl, Phoenix muttered, "I don't think you were supposed to say anything." 

"Ahem," the Master of Magnetism said, regaining their attention.  "Now, as I was just about to say, our perfect world will soon be here.  Mutants will not have to be feared and hated anymore.  We shall be heroes." 

Rogue raised her hand, and when Magneto nodded, she asked, "Just how soon is this whole thing going to happen, sir?" 

"Sooner than one might think, Rogue," he answered.  "My plans have been put under the finest microscopes for years, and nothing will be left to chance.  I have worked too hard and long to fail now." 

"But what about the X-Men, sir?" Marrow asked.  "Those losers will try to stop us."  

Magneto smiled.  "The X-Men will either join us or—regrettably—perish.  I have already made it clear that I dislike taking the life of a fellow mutant, but I will if I must."  

The younger mutants exchanged quick glances before their leader continued.  

"In a little while, we will embark on our mission.  I want all of you rested, refreshed, and ready to go by then."  

The Brotherhood filed out of the War Room and went their own ways.  Phoenix was the last to leave, casting a final look at Magneto.  With the wind blowing gently, causing his red cape to ripple, he looked regal, clad in his purple bodysuit.  (AN: It's the Ultimate version, as he's the coolest.)  

*********************************************************************

Jubilee went to the courtyard, strolling around and thinking about what was to come.  She knew Magneto was an extremely powerful mutant, but she didn't know just how smart he was.  

_For all_ anyone _knows, Jubes, he could be completely crackers_, she thought to herself.  _The guy may have saved you from jail, but he is showing all those classic movie signs of madness.  After all, he_ is _envisioning a "perfect world" ruled by us.  I mean, mutants may be really cool, and it may rock to be one, but nobody's perfect_.  

She looked at her reflection in one of the courtyard's small goldfish pools.  

_What would your parents think of you if they hadn't kicked the bucket?  Sure, they might agree that your intentions are noble, but they'd probably tell you that you've actually joined a mutant terrorist organization led by a total whacko.  If they government knew we existed, they'd say we were some kind of "death cult" bent on destroying all of humanity_.  

Jubilee looked at her reflection again, and then fired off a short burst of her powers.  Smirking, she thought, _Humanity's overrated anyway.  Let 'em burn_.  

************************************************************************

Blob had gone straight to the kitchens after Magneto gave his little speech.  The obese mutant was hungry, as usual.  This time, however, his mind was working on two things instead of the normal one thing: He was trying to make a hoagie while also thinking over his boss's words.  

Putting on several slices of ham, Blob thought, _Guy sure knows how to make a fancy speech.  Course, it wasn't really that fancy, 'cause he used some pretty average words.  Besides that, he didn't do too bad_.  _At least he didn't give a speech while you had to take a leak or something embarrassing like that_.  

Blob put on the cheese as he continued thinking.  _Wonder how everyone else feels.  They probably think the boss-man's a loon, but are too scared to try and back out of any of this.  Can't blame them_; I _wouldn't want to mess with a guy who calls himself the Master of Magnetism_.  

As he added the vegetables, Blob smiled.  He finished up and hefted the massive hoagie, licking his lips.  

_Say goodbye, world_.  

***********************************************************************

Rogue was sitting on her bed, legs Indian style and hunched over as she wrote in her diary.  It was a habit she had never grown out of, and one she didn't really mind in the long run.  

"_Magneto wants us to 'prepare ourselves' to wipe out all the humans—or that's just the impression I got.  He basically said that the perfect world for mutants would soon be here, and that he wants us ready to do our part to bring it about_," she wrote.  "_I honestly don't know what to think of him anymore_.  _At first, I got the feeling he was some high and might guy with huge mutant powers and a vision, but now I think he's actually either a total lunatic or a real-life savior_."  

Rogue paused, tapping her pen against her chin as she considered what to write next.  After a moment, she continued.  

"_Mama would kill me if she knew I had doubts about what we did in the Brotherhood, but I have to say this: Even though we're trying to help mutants, Magneto seems more intent on war than peace.  He wants us to dominate every last human on Earth, and I keep wondering what God would say if he stopped by_."  

A sudden thought occurred to the girl, and she immediately took it down.  

"_Could there be a_ mutant god?  _Some deity up above who watches over mutants and protects them…or as close to protection as we mortals can get_.  _Let's hope someone us keeping an eye on us, because I don't want to go to Hell for trying to help my fellow man…mutant…whatever_."  

Rogue closed the diary at that point and locked it in her nightstand drawer, deciding to get a drink.  

**********************************************************************

Marrow sat under a tree in the Nature Room, contemplating the future.  Magneto's words had left her feeling rather excited, though in a quiet manner.  It was all she could do to force herself to relax.  

Normally, Marrow was in an eager state, wanting to find someone and see just how good he or she was in a fight.  She liked fighting, not only because it could be fun, but also because it tested one's mettle.  Over the years, the bone-wielding mutant had participated in many fights, and had won them all, though many had been close.  

As she thought, she absentmindedly pulled a bone from her side, eyeing it with a bored expression.  The first hundred times she had pulled bones from her body had been interesting, even exhilarating, but now it was just ordinary.  

_Girl, you know you need a new hobby when it's become more fun putting bones_ in _people than taking them out_, she thought to herself.  _At least you'll have something to do when those X-Losers try to stop us from doing whatever we're going to do to the planet.  And then, when mutants are in control, Magneto'll hand you a job or something to keep you occupied.  Maybe you be a teacher, or something like a mutant instructor to help mutants with their powers.  Or you could be a housewife_.  

Marrow's eyes widened and she glanced quickly around before realizing that no telepaths were close by, and that the housewife part had been her own idea.  She grimaced at the thought of staying at the house, but she really didn't mind being a wife…or maybe even a mother. 

***********************************************************************

"Whatcha doing?" Havok asked as he approached Phoenix.  

"Just looking," she answered as he joined her, leaning against the railing.  "I love coming up here and just seeing everything.  We really live in a paradise." 

Havok nodded.  "It's just too bad that this is the only Savage Land, because I get the feeling that everybody would enjoy this view—unless you like something else, anyway." 

"Does that 'something else' include a certain young mutant?" Phoenix asked slyly, grinning at him.  

Havok couldn't resist grinning back.  "The answer could be yes…" 

"If?" 

"If another certain young mutant starts making like a fish." 

Phoenix gawked at him for a second before she realized what he meant.  Putting her arms around his neck, she leaned in towards him, her heart fluttering half to death with eagerness… 

They kissed. 

************************************************************************

AUTHOR: Short, but good, eh? 

READ N REVIEW! 


	10. Spies

Fear Factor: Winds of Change 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait, but I am very busy! 

TO heath 999: Glad you liked the chapter.  Think you can get others to?  

**********************************************************************

Chapter 10: Spies 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

"Monitoring kids, Jesus," one man grumbled.  "The public's tax dollars hard at work…" 

The man's superior turned to him.  "Soldier, if you don't like this work, we can always put you in the Postal Service."  

The man shut his mouth.  

The superior turned back to the monitors.  "What do we have?" 

A third man pointed at the first monitor.  "First, General, we have the big Russian kid in Geometry class.  The British girl's writing the last few sentences of her History essay at the moment.  The German boy's enjoying Gym class.  The other girl is in Chemistry.  The silver-haired boy is in Baking.  And lastly, the kid with the glasses is in his Calculus period."  

The general nodded.  "Excellent.  Keep an eye on them.  I want to know everything they get up to."  

The third man nodded.  "Yes, sir."  

A fourth man leaned behind the third man's back, holding one hand over the receiver of a cell phone he held out to the general.  "Sir, it's S.H.I.E.L.D.  They want another update."  

"Tell them everything's fine."  

"That's the thing, though, General.  They want to hear that, only from your mouth."  

The General took the phone, grumbling, and spoke curtly.  "Fury here."  

"Hello, General Fury," replied the voice of Contessa.  "The higher-ups want me to patch you through to them." 

"They're not brave enough to talk to me directly?" 

"No, they're in a meeting with President Bush.  I'll be able to talk to all of you at the same time, incidentally.  Wonderful technology these days, huh?" 

"Just patch me through."  

There was a moment of static as Contessa followed the order, and then— 

"General Fury, pleased to finally hear from you," said one man's voice.  

"Whatever," Fury said.  "Can I get back to my job now?  These super-kids aren't going to save the world without a little help, you know."  

"Boys, please," Bush warned.  "General, I know this is going to sound stupid, but I need to know if you are absolutely certain that these mutants aren't in cahoots with the ones who robbed us."  

"Relax, sir," Fury assured.  "I promise you that these kids are sweet as sugar compared to the thieves."  

"Really?" asked another man, maybe one of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.  "And just how do you know these animals aren't in with those terrorist lunatics?" 

"Simple," Fury responded.  "Because they'd let you get away with insulting them to their faces." 

Before anyone else could speak, Fury turned off the cell phone and tossed it back to the fourth man, who deftly caught it.  

"We still monitoring those kids?" Fury asked.  

"Yes, General," the third man reported.  

"Tell our people to slowly move in once the bell rings.  I want a quiet approach, and tell them if they do anything suspicious, the kids will hand them their heads." 

"Right, sir." 

***********************************************************************

_Betsy, they still watching us?_ Kurt asked.  

_Yep_, she responded.  _These guys have some kind of low-level psychic-scrambler.  I can only sense them_.  

_What do you want us to do?_ Piotr asked.  _Should we fight them?_

_No, let's try something that's actually an option_, suggested Wanda.  _We should run_. 

_Easy for me_, Pietro said.  

_For all of us, actually_, Kurt corrected.  _We were trained to handle tight situations.  And besides, we shouldn't fight them if we don't have to_.  

_Kurt's right_, Betsy agreed_.  When classes change, we slip away.  The Professor can make an excuse or something later_.  

The bell, to everyone's surprise, rang just then.  

Betsy smiled.  _Let's move, team_.  

_I believe that is my order,_ _fräulein,_ Kurt said good-naturedly.  _Are you ready, Scott?_

_Ready as ever_, the other boy replied.  

_Go_, Kurt ordered.  

As one, the X-Men moved throughout the halls of the high school, maneuvering masterfully.  

********************************************************************

"Sir, they're on the move," the third man reported.  

"I can see that," Fury responded.  

"No, sir, they're moving _away_ from their next classes!" the man said.  "I'm sure they know about us watching them."  

"Tell our operatives to move in and carefully approach the targets," Fury instructed. 

Just then, however, the comm unit opened up, with one of the field agents yelling frantically into it.  

"General, the targets have just made a break for it!" 

Fury grabbed the mic and barked into it.  "What are you talking about?" 

"The Russian just ripped the front right tire off my car!" 

"Surveillance!" Fury snapped.  "Give me something!" 

"They're on the move, General!" the first man reported.  "Heading towards that Xavier Institute of theirs!" 

"Have our people block them off," Fury ordered.  "We need to get them."  

**********************************************************************

"Are they still following us?" Scott asked Betsy as he glanced over a shoulder.  

"Yes, but they're keeping their distance now," she replied.  "Except for one."  

"Where is this one?" Kurt asked. 

Betsy pointed ahead of them.  "Up there a little ways.  It's like he's waiting for us." 

"What do you think we should do, Kurt?" Piotr asked.  

********************************************************************

Fury had been waiting at the end of the alley the young mutants were in for almost ten minutes before something happened.  

Without warning, a sudden gust kicked up, causing the general to stumble about for second.  He wondered what the blazes could have caused the sudden gust, and then realized that— 

_Your gun is missing, friend_, a girl's voice informed him mentally.  _But I'd worry about other things if I were you_.  

Fury focused his intact eye on the alley as six young people came forward, looking less than pleasant.  The boy in front spoke first.  

"Who are you people, and why have you been watching us?" 

Fury composed himself before answering.  "I'm General Fury, in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D."  

Betsy, the English girl, raised an eyebrow.  "The spy organization?" 

"The very one."  

"But what would S.H.I.E.L.D. want with us?" Wanda asked. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. wants your help," Fury replied.  "If we could discuss this back at your Institute, I'd appreciate that."  

After conferring amongst themselves for a moment, the mutants agreed.  

**********************************************************************

"I must say, General Fury, that this is most unusual," Professor Xavier said.  

Fury nodded.  "Oh, it's unusual, all right.  But entirely necessary." 

Xavier cocked an eyebrow.  "Oh?" 

"If everyone would have a seat, I could get down to business," Fury said. 

When the mutants had all seated themselves and had their eyes on him, Fury began.  

"Approximately three days ago, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s warehouses was raided.  Normally, this is cause for major concern, but because it was a particular warehouse containing very special technology that was stolen by some very powerful people, S.H.I.E.L.D. is worried almost to death.  It's that big.  

"You see, the warehouse contained highly-advanced technology from an organization called Advanced Idea Mechanics—A.I.M. for short.  A.I.M.'s goal was to make the world a better place by taking it over and using superior technology to increase the quality of life for everyone.  

"Fortunately for the world, S.H.I.E.L.D., and yours truly, stepped in and put a stop to A.I.M. before anything big happened.  Now, that would be the end of the problem, but we decided that the confiscated technology could be of some eventual use, so we locked it up instead of destroying it.  

"Big mistake.  Three days ago, the warehouse with the gadgets was attacked by people we're very sure are mutants.  Therefore, S.H.I.E.L.D. is looking for some help in recovering the stolen technology before it's used."  

There was a moment of silence before Xavier spoke.  

"General Fury, you do realize that my charges here are still in school?"  

"We've got an excuse lined up." 

"And you do realize that they've never handled anything on a terrorist level?" 

Fury said, "I know they've been in more than one altercation with hostile individuals."  

"But who stole the technology?" Betsy asked.  

Fury pulled a set of photos from his coat's inner pocket and handed them to Xavier.  "I think you already know."  

Xavier's brow furrowed as he examined the pictures.  In them, he could see saw costumed young people attacking the aforementioned warehouse and the handful of soldiers charged with guarding it.  The young people seemed to easily win against the odds.  

"Mutants, it would seem, are your perpetrators, General," Xavier said, handing back the photos.  

"Which is why I'm here asking for your help.  I'm certain you've messed with these particular mutants before, in a fight that ruined a parking garage."  

"Maybe, but they've got that technology now, right?" Scott said.  "They'd be harder to beat."  

Fury shrugged.  "Maybe, maybe not.  Depends on whether or not they use the stuff like that."  

"Uh, General Fury," Kurt asked.  "Just what exactly do you and S.H.I.E.L.D. want with us?" 

"Like I implied, the world needs your help stopping a bunch of criminals.  We'd do it ourselves, but as your Professor here can attest, we wouldn't be very effective against mutants.  Not quite in their league."  

"So you want us to be superheroes or something?" Pietro asked.  "Sweet!" 

"Basically, yes, we do," Fury nodded.  "These people aren't going to turn themselves in, and we aren't going to force you to go after them."  He reached into a pocket and pulled out a business card.  "That's got some numbers on it in case you need to reach me with your decision.  I need your answer in no more than two days.  I'll be seeing you."  

After he left, the X-Men sat down to seriously discuss the matter. 

*********************************************************************

AUTHOR: Hopefully that was worth reading. 

READ N REVIEW! 


End file.
